I'm Here for you
by PREDleader
Summary: Trying to comfort Arcee after her loss of Cliffjumper. Jack finds himself in a fight for his own survival...
1. I'm here for you

5:00 P.M., Friday July 23, 2012

Jack 1st POV

"Yes, Five o'clock!" I thought to myself as I walked out of K.O. Drive Through, welcoming the sun shining on my face. I hated working that place so much. If I were to make a list of the bad things there, well it would be easier to list the good things about the place, and by things I only mean one thing; getting paid. From the minimal wage to being treated like scrap by the costumers, that restaurant had to be the worst place to work at. I stood in the parking lot, and felt like something wasn't right. Wait, where is Arcee? Why didn't I realize this sooner? She should be here by now. It wasn't like her to be late without letting me know what was going on. I was about to call Arcee on my cellphone when a familiar male voice spoke up.

"Hey Jack." I looked over to see a green SUV pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey Bulk, where's Arcee is everything okay?" I asked, as I climbed into the passenger seat. I saw Miko wasn't with him. She would normally be with Bulkhead by now. Maybe she was at base annoying Ratchet.

"Yeah, Arcee is at base, we found...something. She had to stay at base to take care of it. Just keep it down when we get back okay? I know you aren't one to get loud but... things are just tense."

"Sure Bulk, guessing that's why Miko isn't here?"

"Yeah... Don't want to listen to screech metal today..." Ah yes, screech metal, Miko's favorite genre of "music" I never could understand what the singers were saying.

The ride to base was quiet and painfully awkward. I watched the desert landscape fly by, I enjoyed taking this route with Arcee, it relaxed me. I enjoyed spending time with her, she normally asked me about human culture, and I would ask about Cybertronian culture. She always did like it when I asked about it, guess it helped her think of the good things about Cybertron before the war. However this ride with Bulkhead, the same ride that would feel like five minutes, felt like five hours. Bulk drove up to the secret entrance in the plateau that was an abandoned missile silo that was the Autobot base.

We pulled up to the Command Center. Bulkhead came to a stop letting me get out. I scanned the command center for Arcee. She wasn't there. I kept looking and saw what looked like a red Cybertronian torso on the medical berth that was cut diagonal on the abdomen, a deep puncture in the side of the chest, oh no... could it be? Was that Cliffjumper? I never saw him before, I could only recognize him from what Arcee told me about him.

Ratchet walked by where I was standing completely ignoring me, which didn't bother me at all. He put tubes in some of Cliff's wounds. The tubes where connected to some sort of pump it looked like. Ignoring what Ratchet was doing I decided I should check up on Arcee and let Ratchet work. I ventured closer to Arcee's personal quarters and was able to hear faint sobbing coming behind her door. I didn't want to just barge into her room, even though she gave me the pass code for the door. When I first met here she didn't like me being around, I was a just another assignment she wanted to get over with. Arcee never hid that feeling from anyone. However she would slowly opened up to me. Little did she know is that ever sense my dad left, I didn't really open up to anyone as well, except her. She managed to work her way into my heart, just like how I worked my way into her life.

I gave a gentle knock on the door Arcee stopped her sobbing.

"W..who is it?" Arcee answered quietly.

"Hey, Cee, It's Jack." I waited a few seconds in silence trying to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. Arcee wasn't the one to want to talk about anything , rather her fists and blasters do the talking. I expected her just to brush me off, push me aside and all I could do was accept it. So I was surprised when the door suddenly opened, I looked up to see Arcee and her face covered in tears. Yeah... that must have been Cliff.

"H..Hi Jack, sorry I couldn't come today..." Arcee apologized trying to force a smile, it seemed like she was trying to get her mind off of what happened, but failing.

"Don't worry about, you okay? I asked gently while she sat down on her berth, I followed her as the door closed behind me.

Giving a fake smile Arcee replied "Thanks, and I'm fine, thanks for asking" She must been taking this really hard, I never saw Arcee shed a tear.

I rubbed her forearm doing anything in my power to try and comfort her. I remember how she was in the forest the first time we encountered Airachnid, how Arcee was terrified, brutal, but most of all careless, all because one of her partner being murdered. All those painful emotions must be coming up again, and probably even worse seeing Cliff in his current state.

"H...He didn't deserve any of this." Arcee finally broke the silence. I placed my hand on her cheek. She tensed up a bit at my touch, but immediately relaxed putting her hand on top of mine giving a small genuine smile. Normally I wouldn't dream of doing this and expect to live for another second, but it felt right, in some odd way.

"No one does, Cee." I replied faintly. We feel into a silence again, but happy with each others company.

Hours passed and Arcee drifted into stasis, apparently she didn't have any sleep the previous night. They found the body of Cliff at around four o'clock in the morning when returning to the mine that Arcee saw what had become of him by the Dark Energon when his life signal came back online. The Autobots were able to recover both his upper and lower body parts that were sliced by Megatron.

I kept my hand on Arcee's face, I didn't want to leave her. There was something I couldn't completely describe how I felt when I was around her, she made me happy, safe, and important. Plus right now she needed me and I was going to be there for her..

"Jack?" A stern yet soft voice came from the entrance of Arcee's quarters. I removed my hand and looked over to see the red and blue Autobot leader, Optimus Prime standing there relaxed and calm like he always did.

"Hey Optimus, sorry I didn't say come see you and the others I wa..." I tried to make eye contact with him but knowing Cliff was in the other room it was hard to. I could tell that the finding of his body has made the whole team uneasy.

"It is okay Jack, how is she doing? Optimus asked cutting me off.

"Not taking it well, finally getting sleep though, so that's a good thing." I replied to Optimus looking back at Arcee. She was mumbling softly in her sleep, probably having dreams about Cliff, the good times hopefully. I place my hand on her shoulder, I didn't know why I was doing it, it felt like the right thing to do.

"How about you? Do you need anything to...eat?"

I looked back at Optimus, he was right I did need some food however I really didn't want to leave Arcee. "Maybe later, after she wakes up." I replied.

"Alright Jack. Thank you for being their for her. I know she appreciates it." Optimus gave a soft smile and walked toward the Command Center. I checked my iPod for the time, "12 A.M". Scrap I have been here for a long time, it didn't feel like that long. My mom will understand why I was staying so long when I tell her what happened, I hope.

"You need to head home?" I looked up to Arcee, who was just coming out of stasis yawning.

"Nah, just hope my mom doesn't blow a fuse on me staying." I answered, "I didn't want to leave until you were awake." I softly added. I felt a cold metal hand being placed on my back. Even though the touch was cold, it warmed me. I don't know how to describe it, it just made me...happy.

"Thank you Jack." Arcee said giving me a warm smile. "I am happy you stayed."

Returning the smile I got off her berth and gave a slight stretch letting my joints pop. "Anytime partner, mind if I get something to eat?"

"Of course not, just come back, please." I turned to face Arcee, seeing how upset she was. I gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course." I replied. I walked to the Command Center the atmosphere hadn't improved at all. Everyone was quiet, the only noises were from the medical area where Ratchet was working. As I approached the make-shift kitchen (a place where Agent Fowler got us some snacks and drinks for us kids) I noticed Ratchet was busy working with some Energon experiment. I could tell simply due to the fact that cylinders filled with both cyan Energon and lime green Synthetic Energy covered his work space. I wondered why Ratchet would waste Energon on experiments. The Autobots were running low and seeing as it is their "blood" and ammunition it didn't make sense why he would use it for experimentation now. The Synthetic Energon hasn't really been stable ever sense Ratchet was able to produce it. It was useless on Cybertronians, but is able to be used as ammo for some experimental aircraft the military are testing.

I walked by Ratchet, knowing he wouldn't want to be disturbed. I passed the medical berth and was able to get a good look at Cliffjumper. His mouth hanging open, dead eyes widened, scratches and dents all over what was left of his body. It was a painful sight, to know how close he was to Arcee, to know that his death had brought so much pain to her only then to see him turned into one of Megatron's lab rats.

Without any warning the the main console started blaring error sounds, startling Ratchet making him knock over a cylinder of active Energon about five yards away from me. The container crashed on the floor and Energon sprayed all over Ratchet's medical equipment and the main console. I jumped at the crash looking at Ratchet who was addressing the alarm and ignoring the mess. I suddenly felt a sharp burning pain in my chest. I screamed at the shock of the instant heat as I looked and saw Energon was all over my shirt eating it away and coming in contact with my skin.

"JACK!" Ratchet called out rushing to me. It was hard to breath, the Energon was being absorbed in my chest. I fell down to the ground screaming for my life as my insides were getting torn apart, at least it felt that way. I heard loud footsteps as Arcee ran into the room.

"Jack everything okay?!" Arcee yelled trying to find me. She gave a gasp when she saw me putting her right hand over her mouth and approached me slowly. The pain began to get worse and worse as I was able to see blood slpashing under my skin. Arcee gently lifted my head. Her hand was so kind, so gentle, but I could tell she was trembling. She was loosing her third partner. I kept screaming only to have my cries be cut off by the lack of air in my lungs. I thought this was my end.

"Arcee..." I tried to called out only to have my words be faint whispers.

"I'm here Jack." Arcee replied, leaning close to me. I saw the shock in her face, her eyes dashed around the area I was laying trying to take in all that was happening. It looked like Arcee was about to break into tears again. This time for...me?

"I..I need to say something Cee.." I still tried to speak but it was so faint. I need to tell her the truth. I need to leave nothing unsaid.

"What is it partner?" Arcee asked while gently grabbing my hand left hand with her other free hand. Tears forcing their selves from her eyes and kept falling onto my torso.

"I...love...you, partner. Stay safe...please." It was getting harder and harder to speak. I was about to accept death's embrace when suddenly a transformation noise came from my chest. Ratchet and Arcee both looked at the source from the noise came from. I looked at Arcee's face for possible the last time and saw fear, sadness and confusion right before my eyes closed.

Unknown...

Jack 1st person

I sprang consensus from what seemed like an eternal sleep. The last thing I could remember was the deadly pain all over my body, and it was all gone. I looked around to see endless white, no one or nothing around me just...white.

'Am I dead?' I thought to myself, as I looked around to the white void. It took me awhile to remember what happened before this. My thoughts drifted to Arcee, I told her how I felt. The feeling that had been confusing me when I was with Arcee, it was love. I loved Arcee. It didn't matter that we were different species. I didn't love her for her physical form, I loved her because of her personality. She was there for me when I needed help. I'm just glad I was able to tell her how I felt before I passed.

"You are not dead, not yet." A voice came ringing through the white world. "Everything about you will be the same, yet all so different." The voice stated.

"What's I'm not dead, what's happen to me, what do you mean by that? Please answer me!" I demanded, but the voice did not respond, and the white quickly faded away to black and my thoughts stopped.

4:00 P.M. Sunday August 2nd, 2012

"Ratchet he's waking up!" I heard the voice of someone I recognized but didn't know who it belonged to, it was a females voice. "Hey, buddy how you feeling." I opened my eyes to see a blue and black femme standing to the left of me. I was relaxed to see this person, yet what was her name.

"Been worse." I replied, I knew who it was, just why couldn't remember her name. This is getting frustrating.

"His Memory Cores are still powering up." Another voice came from the left of me. This time it was a male sounding voice. I noticed my arms and legs was held down by restraints, even my head. It felt like they were keeping me prisoner.

"Do you remember anything?" The female voice asked softly. I thought about the question moving my gaze to the opposite side from where she was standing, I remembered what happened with the...the... Energon. However I knew all these people around me, just their names...I can't remembered them. Why couldn't I remember their names. I remember these people being my closest friends.

"I...I remember getting covered Energon. Everything else is fuzzy." I paused for a bit, l looked back at her. "I can't remember your guy's names."

"What..." The femme replied, she was shocked, stunned, but most of all sad to hear those words. "Y...You don't remember me?" She asked holding back the tears that were obviously trying to come out of her eyes.

I opened my hand up closest to her offering it to her the best I could in the restraints "No, I remember you, partner. I just can't remember your name." I replied trying my best to let her know I knew her. She took my offered hand, but something was wrong, her hand wasn't larger than mine. In fact mine was slightly larger than her hand.

"As I just said your Memory Cores haven't fully powered up yet." The male voice came again snapping at the femme and myself.

"Arcee...What's happened to me?" I asked the blue femme next to me in horror. Just like that all my memories came back to me, everyone I cared about; my mom, Raf, Miko, Arcee and the other Autobots. However something else was pondering my mind, why was my hand the larger than Arcee's?

"When we brought Cliffjumper back to base, I removed all the Dark Energon in his body to make sure he didn't come alive again and attack us." The other voice said to me. My attention went to the medic I listened attentively to him as he continued, "I was doing some tests on combining Dark Energon with regular Energon." The medic paused.

"Ratchet, what was I covered in..." I asked more sternly however my words were filled with terror. I noticed Arcee's grip on my hand got tighter. In response I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

The medic gave a soft sigh, "A mixture of both regular Energon, and Dark Energon. It managed to rip apart your organic organs and replace them with Cybertronian biology. You are you personality wise, your just a Cybertronian. Which reminds me, you should go back to stasis and recharge your Energon supply" Ratchet finished up his talk and went back to whatever he was doing before leave just me and Arcee in the medical part of the Command Center. I was surprised by Ratchet's words, me a Cybertronian? I guess I now know what that the voice meant by _'Everything about you will be the same, yet all so different._'

"What you said to me, before you went out." Arcee broke the silence that lasted for around a minute removing my head restraint. It took me awhile to realize what she was talking about, but when I did; I froze both mentally and physically waiting for her response. "Did you meant it?"

I took a nervous breath. "I meant what I said to you Arcee. I meant every word." I replied softly. She leaned over and pressed her lips against my forehead. I was shocked at what she just did, however it relaxed me. She stood straight up still holding my hand.

"Thank you." She softly said.

"For what?" I asked matching her tone, that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Telling me the truth."

I gave a weak smile before closing my eyes. I was puzzled. Did she love me back? If she didn't that's fine but I hoped that she would love me back after all the things we've been through. I quickly fell into stasis hoping that this will pass over and I can just suppress those feelings as soon as possible.

3:00 AM Monday August 3rd, 2012

I woke up from my nap and looked down at my new body for the first time, I was a full sized Cybertronian, by the looks at it I was a few inches taller than Arcee. I had the base color of white with red lines all over my body. I was impressed, I was once a six foot human, now I'm like some nineteen foot tall robot. I looked around the Command Center it appeared everyone was in their own private quarters. The consoles were left idle in case there were any Deception activity, Raf and Miko must have been at their home's by now. So I guess I was stuck here strapped to this berth until morning.

"Hey." A voice to the right of me surprising me. I looked over to see Arcee kneeling next to the berth I was in. Giving me a warm smile. She must have slept next to the birth I was in, for me.

"Hi" I replied returning the smile. I looked back up at the ceiling giving a sigh. I thought about my old life, my mom, and my school. I even started to remembered the first time Arcee and my mom met, her being kidnapped by M.E.C.H and Arachnid. I remember how scared she after Arcee and Agent Fowler saved us. Did my mom even know what happened to me?

"You okay?" Arcee asked gently putting her hand on top of mine.

Giving a faint smile I answered, "I'm fine, just thinking..." I flipped my hand over gently grabbing her's.

"About what?" She gently asked leaning closer to me.

"My mom, if she knows or not. If she is okay. That stuff" I looked back at Arcee. "How long was I out?"

"One week, and your mom knows what happened, she knows you woke up, which reminds me. Her and I made you a get well present." She bent down and picked up a large pale fabric, it looked like seven or eight white and blue quilts of the same type stitched together. "It's a blanket!"

I gave a small warm laughing at the though of Arcee knitting. She placed the blanket on me, it was long enough to cover me from my shoulders to my feet. She left my arms uncovered, probably so she could hold my hand. I looked at the hand made blanket for awhile satisfied with it. I looked back at Arcee giving her a warm smile, "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

She returned the smile and started gently rubbing the back of my head. "No problem Hot-shot. Thanks for being there for me earlier."

"Of course partner." I softly said, "Hey, how long do I need to have these restraints on?" I asked Arcee hoping she would take them off.

"Ratchet said he will take them off in the morning, sorry I bet their annoying huh?" She answered and stopped rubbing the back of my head and placed her hand in mine.

"You have no idea. Why did you guys put them on in the first place?"

"When you passed out, you thrashed around as all of this was happening." She answered gesturing to my body

**Flashback**

Autobot Base 3rd POV

Command Center

12:16 P.M. Saturday July 24, 2012

Arcee held her partner with fresh Energon tears coming down her face. She already had to deal with the loss of Cliffjumper again, now she was watching Jack die in her arms.

"Jack, come on. Come back to me, please! You wouldn't leave me, you said you wouldn't!" Arcee cried out to the limp body she was holding close to her. Without warning Jack began jerking around violently. Arcee watch as he began coughing up a crimson colored liquid. "No!" She screeched as the liquid that she identified as blood came out of his mouth.

"Arcee get him on the medical berth now!" Ratchet ordered the second in command, she complied gently putting Jack on the berth holding him down from his violent spasms.

"What is going on here?" Optimus' voice came from behind Arcee and Ratchet. He noticed the femme holding the teen down. Optimus' eyes widened in shock.

"He has been exposed to a mixture of Dark Energon and Energon, I am running readings right now." The medic called out. The readings completed when Ratchet finished analyzing the data he gasped.

"W...What?" Arcee was afraid to ask. If there was any hope Jack could be okay she wanted to believe it.

"He has formed a T-Cog and a Spark Chamber. The Energon is destroying his organic organs, and replacing them with Cybertronian technology." Ratchet said in disbelief, instantly noticing Arcee holding the teen down. "I need to restrain him so no physical harm can come to him." Arcee looked down at her partner tears still forcing their selves out of her eyes as Ratchet put the metal restraints on the teen. "Assuming he grows full size the restraints will move and grow with his wrists and legs."

'How could have this happened?' The medic thought, 'Dark Energon doesn't create life, it destroys and twists it making whoever exposed to it a monster, one who's only instinct is of death and destruction. Unless it was able to combine and coexist with regular Energon when it entered Jack's body.'

"Take care of him Ratchet. He is in good hands old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet he quickly brought his attention to Arcee. "You should inform Mrs. Darby. However I would not recommend bringing her to base. No matter how much she wants to come." Arcee gave a small nod and slowly backed away from Jack's body. She was terrified, she couldn't loosing another partner. Especially not Jack, especially not after the last thing he said to her. "He will be okay." Optimus added trying to comfort the panicked femme.

**End Flashback**

Jack 1st POV

"I was so scared for you Jack. I didn't want to loose you. Your my partner, my best friend" Arcee softly spoke after she told me the story. She moved her gaze to the ground trying to hide her face. I gently squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. If it wasn't for these fraggin restraints I would dare try to hug her.

"I know Cee, I would be scared if you were hurt. Your my best friend too, I can't even imagine loosing you." I whispered.

She still stared at the ground but I was able to see a slight smile come on her face. She knelt back down next to the berth and rested her head on my shoulder and barely squeezing my hand . I found a smile also come across my face. We didn't need to speak anymore for the night, all was said we were comfortable and happy to be with each other again. I bet Arcee was also relieved to have me back, well somewhat back.

Medical Wing: Autobot base

8:00 AM Monday August 3rd, 2012

I woke up from stasis giving a small yawn. I looked to my right, Arcee was still next to me in stasis, her hand still in mine. I smiled at the sight, she hasn't left my side ever sense all of this. I recalled back to the Energon being split on me, I remembered the pain I felt all over my body, I remembered Arcee's tears falling on me, I remembered her holding me so lovingly.

"She has been there all night." A soft voice came from the opposite side of where I was looking. I turned my head to see Optimus working on the main console in the Command Center. He took his eyes off the screen to look at me. "She really does seem to care about you, not that I am surprised."

"I know." I replied, "Optimus I'm sorry if I became a burden to everyone." I added trying to avoid eye contact. I was embarrassed on how much attention the others had to give me to make sure I was okay and healthy.

"Jack, it is okay. You are part of our family, and we help our family." Optimus countered.

"Thanks." I whispered. That was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I stared up at the ceiling of the medical center, my mind drifted to my mom; I wonder if she came to see me last night, I wonder if she would come by to visit soon. My thoughts stopped when I heard some shifting of metal next to me. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw Arcee wake up from her stasis. She gave a soft groan as she lifted her head up, her eyes meeting mine.

"Hey, good morning." I greeted her softly. Giving her a warm smile which she immediately returned.

"Hey." She replied quickly followed by a heavy yawn. She let go of my hand and I let go of hers. "I need to get some Energon, want me to get you some?" She asked me. I stared at her blankly.

"How would I know if I need Energon?" I asked feeling very, very stupid. She give a small laugh.

"You would feel weak depending on how much you need." She answered my question. "and seeing as you haven't gotten any Energon aside from the amount Ratchet gave you so your body could develop, I would say you need some. Yet, I'm not the 'Chief Medical Officer'." She teased throwing up air quotes with her index and middle fingers.

"Very funny." Ratchet spoke up some where in the inventory section of the base which branched off the Command Center. Arcee rolled her eyes at the medic's comments. "And Jack, she is right for once you should have some Energon."

"Okay, I will have some." I replied hoping that Arcee would make Ratchet's famous temper flare up. As Arcee left to go retrieve the Energon, I looked back down at my body. I still couldn't believe I was a Cybertronian. Questions started to fill up my head 'Did I have a alt mode? Do I have weapons?' My thoughts were interrupted again but this time by the sound of a car drive into the Command Center, 'Mom'. The car door opened and I heard small footsteps come from the vehicle.

"How is he doing Optimus?" A familiar female voice spoke softly to the titan. I recognized the voice instantly, that was definitely mom.

"He's awake now if you want to speak to him." Optimus calmly replied.

"Hey, mom." I said to her for the first time in a week.

"Jack.." My mom said her words chocking on her emotions. Optimus lifted her onto the berth I was strapped into. I was taken back on how small she was, well from this perspective at least. She grabbed my fingers weeping softly. I couldn't tell if she was crying tears of joy, or tears of sadness. "I... I missed you so much." She finally spoke through her sobbing. I began to get a bit emotional as well, enough to have a single tear roll down my face.

"I missed you too." I replied staying as still as I could not wanting to harm or startle her. She held my finger for a minute softly crying before we heard metal footsteps enter the Command Center. I looked over to see Arcee carrying two cyan Energon cubes, the cubes where about the size of Arcee's hand.

"Hey June." Arcee spoke softly. My mom wiped the tears from her face giving a small smile and chuckled her face turning red.

"Hello Arcee. Sorry, didn't expect to have a emotional breakdown." My mom replied to the Second in Command.

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Arcee replied looking at me with a warm smile. I returned the smile. I was so lucky right now, I have the people I care about around me. They were there for me, and I was there for them. "Alright Jack, I need to you just to suck on the cube. It will be over before you know it." Arcee said as she gently place the Energon cube to my lips, I sucked on the cube like she said, I felt the parts of the cube that made contact with my lips instantly turn into a liquid and go down into my parched throat. It took about ten seconds for the cube to disappear, that is when it hit me; I couldn't taste it. Coming to this realization I looked away from Arcee and gazed back up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Jack?" Arcee asked and placed her hand on my shoulder sipping on her own Energon cube.

"I couldn't taste that. I can't taste anything anymore, can't I?" I replied to Arcee's question. I noticed her head drop and her small wings slump. It sounds so stupid to bring something like that up but I lost a sense that is so important to humans and now just to have it gone. I missed it.

"I'm sorry Jack. I really am." She replied taking her hand off my shoulder and placing it in my hand. I looked back at her giving a small smile.

"It's fine. I am alive, I'm safe, and I got my family here. I don't need anything else." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Alright Jack, time to get you on your feet. Your not a big help to us if your just laying down not doing anything." Ratchet's voice barked at us, interrupting our conversation. Arcee took the blanket off of me and folded it nice and neatly placing in on a empty berth next to mine. I looked over to my left and saw the orange and white medic open his hand so he can get my mom back on the ground. "Don't want you getting hurt, he might be a little clumsy." My mom stepped into his hand and Ratchet placed her on the ground gently.

'Oh man, here we go. Prepared to be humiliated Jack' I thought to myself taking a slight breath. Ratchet unlocked each of the restraints that held my arms and legs. I sat up slowly instantly feeling dizzy and disoriented. I placed my hands on the side of the berth to support myself. I felt metal hands pushing on my back to keep me up right.

"I got ya." Arcee spoke under her breath, barley letting me pick up what she said. I looked around the base, I couldn't believe how far the ground was from my eyes. I didn't want to move my legs, not yet I didn't feel comfortable standing up knowing that my mom was close by. Ratchet rolled his eyes grumbling and went back to cataloging the inventory. I gave a slight chuckle at the medic's reaction. I was would believe he would want me to take things slow.

"Well Jack I need to get back to work, I'm going to come back and visit after my shift today okay?" My mom finally spoke up.

"Sure mom, I'd like that." I replied with a bit of a groan, my back ached for some reason. Probably just stiff from being still for more than a week. My mom jumped into her car blowing me a kiss and drove out of the base. Optimus gave me a faint nod and went back to work on the main console. Leaving me and Arcee alone in the medical center. My back ache started to fade away when Arcee's arms wrapped around me holding me tightly. She hid her face into my neck gently pressing into me.

"I missed you so much Jack." She spoke softly. I returned the embrace putting my arms around her waist and gently pulled her close to me.

"I know, I missed you too." I replied. I felt liquid running down my neck, I looked down the best I could and saw Energon tears rolling down Arcee's face. I gently petted her back trying to comfort her. This must have been a complete emotional roller coaster for her in the past week. She held me tightly with no intention of letting go, and I did the same.

"Hey Cee" I finally broke the silence.

"Y...Yeah?" She answered.

"Where I am going to be sleeping? I don't feel comfortable having Ratchet watch over me while I'm in stasis." I whispered hoping the orange and white medic didn't hear my joke. Arcee gave a small chuckle and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That is a problem Hot-shot, huh?" She teased, "We'll figure it out."

"I'm going to try and stand up, okay?" I said dropping the subject with a slight laugh. Arcee let go of my and I let go of her. 'Here we go...' I thought to my self and I shifted my legs to where they were hanging off the berth facing the Command Center. I slowly placed my feet on the ground, and stood up. Standing up for the first time in a week it felt like I was being released from a prison. Surprisingly I didn't have that much disorientation, just some aches in my legs just like I had in my back. I tried taking a few steps, first my right foot, no problems. Then I tried my left foot, also no problem. I jumped when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked over, and of course there was Arcee helping me along. I took my steps slow, after awhile I started to walk faster and faster with Arcee staying next to me.

"It's nice to walk." I spoke up looking around seeing the base from a new point of view. "So this is how you guys see the world huh? I like it."

"Figured you would kiddo." Arcee replied looking up at me giving a small smile. We stopped in our track when a yellow sports car and green SUV pulled into base.

'Oh boy, Miko's here' I thought. I liked Miko, she is nice, and brave. However she can get on your nerves fast, and I know I will get nothing but questions for the next few months from her. I looked at Arcee, leaning into her ear. "There goes the peace and quiet." I whispered. She replied with a small chuckle.

"JACK!" The Asian girl yelled while running up to me. "Wow your big."

"Miko, what did we talk about? Give him some space." Bulkhead called out to his friend. Miko brushed him off shooting off all kinds of questions; 'Did it hurt? Did you have weird dreams? Are you armed? What's your vehicle form?' I raised my hand up to stop her.

"No, it did not hurt, no I didn't have any weird dreams" I said lying through my teeth. "No I'm not armed, I think, and no I don't have a vehicle form." I looked over at Rafael and Bumblebee giving both of them a warm smile Raft returned the smile while Bumblebee simple nodded.

"Good to have you back Jack." Raf spoke up.

"Thanks buddy." I replied.

"_**Yeah, you gave us scare there Jack."**_ Bumblebee clicked and beeped, yet somehow I was able to understand that. Ever sense he lost his voice box during the war on Cybertron Bumblebee has had to communicate with clicks, whistles and beeps. The only human that knew what he was saying was Raf, so it was nice to understand the scout for once.

"Sorry, didn't really plan for this to happen." I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"I hate to interrupt but Jack we need to discuss your alt mod." Ratchet spoke up interrupting me again. He really seems to like doing that. "My scans tell me you have the ability to have two alt modes at one time."

"What?" Arcee spoke up, "He can have two?"

"That is what I said, want me to check your audio receptors?" The medic snipped at Arcee. I noticed Arcee folded her arms shooting him a annoyed glare. Ratchet's attention returned to me, "Also, I don't know why it is there, but you still have your human heart, it now pumps Energon I don't know where to, but it does. That is what a Spark Chamber is for, there is no need for your heart. Yet there it is." I was puzzled by what Ratchet said, yet at the same time happy to know that some part of my old life was still around. I couldn't help but to have a smile on my face to hear that. I felt Arcee's hand grab a hold of mine, our fingers interlocking.

"Wait how can he be a Tri-changer? He's to...small." Bulkhead pointed out, scratching his head.

"Triple-changers have more advanced ways of folding up parts to accommodate their size, they don't need need to be a certain size to be a jet, or a semi truck like Optumis." Ratchet replied to green Autobot.

_**"Any reason he is similar to Arcee's height?" **_Bumblebee clicked asking the medic.

"Some readings indicate that some of her bio-signature must have have came in contact with him during his early development stage. That same bio-signature also helped the Energon successfully form his Cybertronian body without killing him." I turned my attention to Arcee, taking my hand out of hers and wrapping it around her kept on going, "Well, I need to run some more test on you Jack, so go sit back down." I rolled me eyes, just a few minutes ago he wanted me up and walking about, now he wants me to lay back down. I brushed the thought off as Arcee helped lead me back to the berth I was in.

I laid back down on the berth and with out wasting a second Ratchet started up scans on my body. I stayed as still as I could. Arcee walked over to Optumis who was signaling her to come to him. I slowly began to think about the alt modes I might want. With the opportunity of two I figured it would be a good idea to have one car and one aircraft. I always like the Porsche Carrera GT, so that might as well be my car mode. I thought of aircraft I should pick; F-22, F-35, or F-18. Or maybe a helicopter; AH-64 Apache, MH-53 Pave low, or maybe the SH-60B Seahawk 2. I decided I would go for the F-22 Raptor, it had the speed and maneuverability to engage in a dogfight and support air cover if things get to hot on the ground. Yet again my thoughts were halted when a weird click came from my cheeks. A mask shifted over my face startling Ratchet and myself. Two icons appeared near the bottom left hand corner of the horizontal lens that covered my eyes; a medical cross, and radar.

"Okay, I think I'm done for right now." Ratchet finally said stopping his scans ignoring the mask that went across my face. I got up, carefully walking over to a metal wall close to the berth to see the reflection of my mask. It was white with a red line down the middle, the lens that went from side to side was a glowing cyan blue. I don't know how I did it, but I had the mask slide back into the sides of my face. It was something as breathing, I just did it without real effort. I locked eyes with my reflection, for the first time seeing the cyan blue glow from them.

"Hey Jack." Arcee spoke startling me. I looked over and saw Arcee holding the blanket her and my mother made. "I talked to Optumis about were your going to sleep and I was wondering..." Arcee took a slight breath, "If you want to share quarters with me?" I was stunned by what Arcee said, she would never let anyone so close to her, not even Cliff.

"Uh, sure... I' mean if you want me to." I stammered, trying as hard as possible not making things awkward.

Arcee gave a small chuckle, "Alright then, I'll set up your birth." she added and walked down to her, I mean our quarters. I walked into the main Command Center, looking around I saw Miko and Raf playing a video game with Bulkhead and Bumblebee watching, Ratchet patching up Cliffjumper's scars, and Optumis giving his attention to the Main console. I took a double take when I can to full realization what Ratchet was doing. I approached the medic.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It isn't right having him all scarred up and in pieces. Just trying to give my respects." Ratchet replied softly even he was upset with Cliffjumper's passing. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your guy's loss." I added trying to comfort him.

"Why? Your only sorry so you can get all nice and cozy with Arcee!" Ratchet snapped back knocking my arm away locking eyes with me. "You never cared about any of us aside from Arcee!" I backed up a few steps. hearing those words hurt badly; yeah I cared a lot about Arcee, but they were all my family I loved them as much as I could.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry if you think that. It's not the case. If it wasn't for my limitations as a human, I would have put my life at risk to save your guy's lives, and not just Arcee's." I spoke softly to the medic trying to calm him down.

"The fact you know about us in the first place is the issue." Ratchet mumbled and started working again on Cliff. I shock my head and went to go check up on Arcee. I didn't want to cause any more trouble for today.

I knocked on the door where Arcee was getting everything ready. At this point I wanted to be out of everyone's way. "Be out in a minute." Arcee called out. I waited a few seconds when Arcee opened the door. "Hey Jack, everything okay?" She asked gently placing her hand on mine, it was obvious she knew something was bothering me. I looked back at the direction Ratchet was.

"I guess not." I replied. Arcee pulled me into the room closing the door behind us.

"What's wrong." She asked again this time a bit annoyed. I gave a small sigh.

"Ratchet told me what he really though, and... it hurt, a lot." I answered not trying to meet Arcee's gaze.

"What did he say?"

"Well, first I tried to give my sympathizes for Cliff's passing." I paused for a second making sure I didn't start an emotional breakdown with Arcee. Thankfully I didn't and continued on. "Then he snapped at me saying that I didn't care about anyone other than you. Arcee, you guys are family to me. All of you, and hearing that... made me feel like I've been giving off the wrong impression." After telling my story I shifted my gaze to the ground. There was a bit of silence as Arcee processed the story I told her. She gave a soft sigh.

"I know you care about all of use, not just me. Ratchet has always jumped to wild conclusions about people." She replied putting a finger under my chin lifting my head up. "He'll be fine, and I know the others don't think that. Plus we care about you too." I gave a small smile. She dropped her hand and grabbed my right hand with both of her's. "I care about you." Hearing her say that thoughts and emotions of my father came flooding back, thoughts and emotions I thought I got rid of. I shut my eyes and I felt the stinging of tears forcing their way out of them. Arcee saw the tears I was shedding and moved in embracing me in a hug. I returned the embrace holding on to her, starting to sob softly.

"I have never trusted anyone in life as much as I trusted you guys, not even my own mom." I was scared on telling Arcee this, I never let anyone know how insecure I was. "After my dad left, I learned he left cause of me. I was to much a burden to him. It hurt so much, knowing that if I did something different my dad could still be with mom and me. I..I was always afraid that my mom might leave me as well for the same reason. I shutdown, didn't let anyone close to me, I didn't want to be hurt like that again. Then I met you guys and for the first time I felt safe. I don't want... I don't want to be abandoned again." I sobbed as Arcee rubbed my back. There was some way she held me, it was so gentle, so caring. Those same hands that could rip a 'con apart with pure brutality, were also so soft and kind to me.

"It's okay Jack. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you." Arcee softly said comforting me while starting to massage the back of my neck. I kept a hold of her not wanting to let go. "Your my family Jack. Always remember that." I looked around at our room that Arcee prepared and saw two berths put next to each other. Arcee let go of me and saw what I was looking at. "I want to keep you close." She softly said. Hearing the truth in her words, a smile found a way across my face.

"Jack, Agent Fowler is here to discuss getting your alt mods." Optimus called out over the base's intercom.

"Let's go partner." Arcee replied to her leader's words as both of us exited the room.

"Not surprised." Ratchet barked as we entered the Command Center, earning a glare from Arcee.

"Don't listen to him." Arcee whispered to me.

"Hello Jack, nice to see your okay." Agent Fowler spoke as he exited the lift to the helipad. I looked over to see the government operative walk up to the guard railing having eye level to me. Agent Fowler always came to base when there was an issue dealing with a hostile foreign government, or to escort something of interest. Either way whenever he came, something was wrong.

"Hey Fowler, thanks." I replied to his greeting.

"Well, I would like to know what vehicles you want as your alt mods, Ratchet told me you get to have two. So, when you think of some let me know."

"I already thought about them. Kinda had a lot of free time strapped to a bed." I gave a small glare to Ratchet who was occupied working on Cliffjumper.

"Alright there kid, what will it be?" Fowler asked not noticing my glare. I looked over to Optimus, he however did notice it.

I turned back to Fowler giving a small chuckle at the thought of my forms. "A Porsche Carrera GT, and a F22-Raptor. If possible." I had to pick some really expensive vehicles didn't I?

"Alright, I will make some calls. In about two hours come Nellis Air-Force base, Prime has the coordinates. We'll get you all set up." Fowler finished walking back to the lift.

"Jack may I speak to you?" Optimus called when Agent Fowler left, looking intently at me.

"Of course." I replied knowing what was going to be discussed.

"See if you can get him to think more about others and less about himself Optimus." Ratchet adding his two cents. Those words caused a wave of anger and rage filled me. I was about to call Ratchet out on the comment, instead I found it best not to make a scene. However Arcee felt differently.

"How dare you say that!" Arcee's voice rang through out the entire base. Her voiced was filled with angry and disgust at Ratchet's words. I raised my hand up signaling her to stop.

"Ratchet has the right to think what he does." I locked eyes with him, "No matter how much it hurts the other person."

"Now I see." Optimus spoke up after watching our conflict. "What is the problem here Jack?"

"Ask Ratchet." I answered to the towering Autobot. His attention shifted to the medic.

"He doesn't care about the Autobot cause! He is only here to get Arcee. He doesn't have the capability to care for anything outside of him." The orange and white yelled, trying so hard to get his point across. I looked at the ground, thinking about what I told Arcee. He has never been so wrong in his life. "And he knows it." He finished.

I gave a small chuckle. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I won't waste my breath trying to convince you. If you still think I don't care about you guys or the Autobot cause, you'll never change your mind." I finished.

"Jack has shown many times that he thinks about us Ratchet. There is no need to question him." Optimus said backing me up. His attention turned to me. "As Agent Fowler said, in two hours I will bridge you to the base he mentioned."

"Yes Optimus." I answered and walked back to the quarters Arcee and I were sharing, not wanting to deal with Ratchet anymore. Even with what Arcee said about everyone being there for my I still had my doubts. I punched in the pass-code to the door that lead into our quarters. I walked in as soon as the door opened and got took a look around the room, Arcee didn't do anything to decorate the place, just the berth and a custom built dresser in the far corner of the room that Arcee used to store items of personal value. She never showed me the things in there, and something tells me I really don't want to know. I walked up to the berth and saw that Arcee covered it with the blanket she made for me.

"Jack?" A soft voice spoke from the for long silence. I looked at the entrance to the room and saw Arcee walk in. "You got a lot of words from Ratchet, you okay?"

I looked to the ground letting a soft sigh escape. "I'm fine. Just don't want to deal with him." I mumbled sitting down on the berth hiding my face in my hands. I just wanted to get my alt modes so I can go for a relaxing drive. Arcee wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder, sitting down next to me on the berth. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to say anything to help comfort me.

9:30 AM Monday August 3rd, 2012

"Hey, Jack." Someone whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes, finding myself leaning into Arcee's shoulder. I gave a soft groan waking myself up. "You fell into stasis for a bit. It's almost time to head to the base." She added.

"Sorry bout using you as a pillow." I teased giving a small chuckle. "Thanks for waking me up." I rose myself off the berth giving a slight stretch. After my stretch I offered my hand to help her up. She accepted it, and stood up.

"Anytime Hot-shot" She teased back, giving a wink. "I'm going to come to the base with you, do you mind?"

"Of course not." I answered walking out to the Command Center.

Everyone was doing the same thing they were doing during Agent Fowler's visit. Except for Ratchet who was no where to be found. I looked over to Cliffjumper's body. The medic managed to put the two pieces sliced back together. I saw Arcee walk up to her old partner's body. She lifted his lifeless hand looking at the wound where the Dark Energon sliver that Megatron impaled to change him into a destruction craving monster. That monster was the last memory of Cliff that Arcee could hold onto.

"I'm so sorry Cliff." Arcee murmured quietly, so quietly that I was barely able to hear what she said. I slowly approached the lifeless shell standing next to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I didn't stop them from turning you into this monster. I'm sorry I left you." She added trying hold back her flooding emotions. She didn't say anything else, just stood there holding her old partner's dead hand. I remained next to her in silence, there didn't seem to be anything I could say that would make things better. "Jack, promise me something." She said breaking the silence turning towards me letting go of Cliff's hand. "Promise me you won't ever do anything were you can get killed. I can't loose another partner, I can't loose you. I..I just can't."

"Arcee, I promise." I said calmly placing my hand on her shoulder. "Just be sure you don't get yourself killed. I can't loose you either." She grabbed my hand taking it off her shoulder and put it on her right cheek.

I quickly removed my hand when I heard someone behind us clearing their throat. I looked behind me and saw Ratchet standing at the foot of the berth Cliffjumper was in. He gave me a sour look, folding his arms.

"You are only proving my own point." Ratchet said to me. I was really starting to get annoyed with Ratchet's attitude. After all the things we have been through with our war with the Decepticons. Ratchet still can't trust me.

"Jack lets not waste our time with this. We need to get going." Arcee whispered softly. I nodded softly agreeing completely with her words. Why should I try to convince him? As I said earlier, if he hasn't started trusting me know, then he never will. I walked passed the medic entering the Command Center. Optimus was next to the ground bridge controls. The ground bridge was an amazing work of technology, the ability to transport people to anywhere on the planet in a matter of seconds.

"Jack, Agent Fowler will be waiting for you. Arcee your going with him?" Optimus asked the blue femme following me.

"I would like to be there, be funny watching trying to figure how to get into his vehicle modes." Arcee teased me gently nudging my arm. Optumis gave a nod, he punched some numbers into a console, pulled the lever that pumped Energon into the ground bridge.

To the right of Optumis, a tunnel about ten yards deep was drilled into the mountain the base was occupying started to give a green light and release a humming sound, the ground bridge was powering up. When the ground bridge was fully activated, a green vortex opened at the end of the tunnel.

Nellis Air Force Base

9:42 AM Monday August 3rd, 2012

Arcee and I walked into the vortex and within seconds we were in a highly defended military base. I looked around, military jets, cargo planes, attack helicopters, and UAV drones were neatly parked scattering the large airfield I was standing it.

'Gotta love you U.S. Military.' I thought to myself. I looked down as three military officers approached Arcee and myself.

"Good Morning sir," One officer said to me, then gave his attention to Arcee "ma'am, we were told to bring you to Agent Fowler, if you two would follow me please." Arcee and I followed the Officer, I looked around the base. I saw multiple hangers with Aircraft parked in them getting repairs done.

I saw groups of both military troops and civilians either welcome back, or saying good bye their loved ones. That was when something caught me eye, a line of about thirty military troops standing in salute. I watched as a casket with an American Flag was draped over it was carried passed the line with a family following behind it. The family consisted of one one women about in her late twenties holding a new born child and an older women with her arms around the other younger woman. Both of them eyes filled with tears. I felt my insides turn at what I was witnessing; a family welcoming back home a fallen hero.

"Sergeant Micheal Fosgrow." One of the officers said noticing what I was watching. "He died in a Decepticon attack in Iraq." I lowered my gaze to the ground. "He would have made a great father." The officer added.

"He didn't deserve this, no one does." I spoke under my breath. "This wasn't their fight." I moved my eyes back to the soldier's memorial to see the troops giving their respects to their comrade and his family.

"If I may ask, do we know who caused the attack?" Arcee asked the officers.

"Some Decepticon going by the name Airachnid." My eyes snapped to the officer. Ever sense her kidnapping my mother with the terrorist organization called M.E.C.H. and trying kill Arcee. She has earned the most hated being in being in the world in my book. "She slaughtered all the men and women who were stationed in that unit who was trying to help civilians trying to evacuate the area due to reports of Decepticon activity. Left no survivors both military and civilian."

"She will pay." A cold voice filled the air, I looked over at Arcee. Her face was filled with rage. "They won't die in vein. Tailgate won't die in vein." Her words shot out like arrows piercing me giving me a little bit of fear. She never mentioned Tailgate that much. I remember the stories she told me after my first encounter with Airachnid in the jungle when I blew up her ship trapping her on Earth. I was hoping to kill her then and there, only that just wasn't the case. Arcee knew Tailgate for most of her life and when the two were caught up in the war it was only natural for them to be partners. In one of the main battles for Cybertron. Arcee got split of from Tailgate and their unit only to be captured by Airachnid. Airachnid interrogated the helpless femme, putting her through a series of torture techniques. The last card Airachnid could use against Arcee was her own partner. So that's what she did, murdered Tailgate right in front of Arcee.

'What if Arcee really did her hands on Airachnid? Would she be as brutal and cold in murdering Airachnid? Just like how Airachnid killed her partner?' I thought to myself.

"Hello again Jack, and good morning to you Arcee." Agent Fowler spoke up interrupting my thoughts. I leaned into Arcee's ear.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." I whispered to Arcee. "If not for you, then for me." I gave my attention to Agent Fowler. "Hey Fowler."

"Your going to have to hold me back." Arcee whispered back in my ear. Her words didn't give any hint of teasing or flirting, only a dead cold series. We followed Fowler to an empty part of the base far from any military personal where only a Yellow Porsche Carrera GT and F-22 Raptor were present. "Fancy." Arcee commented dropping our secret conversation. "Alright Jack, all you need to do is..." She was cut off when a ray of green shot out of each of my eyes scanning the Porsche. I processed the information, instantly my parts shifted around, obvious parts from cars appeared on my body unorganized. The parts slowly started folding up to where they matched my body before I scanned the car. The only thing that would be recognized as a car was two wheels on my shoulder blades, and two wheels on the side of my ankles.

I took a breath, and just like I scanned the Porsche I scanned the F-22. Again parts from an airplane appeared on my body. A cockpit on my chest folded up, wings on my shoulder blades laying down on my back covering the wheels also there, and two thrusters placed next to the wings. Everything folded up to where I would have no limitation of movement, and little constraints.

"Alright, try to..." Arcee was again cut off when a alarm for the base started blaring. Someone, or something was coming. Arcee readied her blasters arms getting in cover behind the F-22. I followed her into cover, activating my mask and turning on the HUD. The radar and cross again popped up, only to be joined by two icons, one looked like a mini gun, the other looked like missiles. Wait, why were these two new icons here, Did this mean I'm armed? It wouldn't make sense why I would be, I haven't been given any weapons. I looked down at my right hand, without much thought I had some parts of the top of my wrist split apart and a Gatling gun raise from inside my arm.

"A...Arcee!" I said in shock at what I was able to do, but most of all scared on how I acquired a firearm. She looked at me, then noticed my wrist.

"Where did you get that?" She asked looking at the weapon attached to my arm.

"I...I don't know I just found out I have it!." I yelled. I thought about the other icon, the missile. I took a slight breath, looked at my left hand. I shifted my hand back inside of my wrist only to be replaced with a barrel about one foot thick. "Missile launcher!" I said to Arcee who seemed to be amazed at the fact I was already armed.

"Must have been when you scanned the Jet. Your body must have formed those weapons." Arcee stated. After her words we heard the sounds of helicopter blades cutting the air, only to be followed by the sounds of gun fire. The sounds were coming from inside the base. "I'm going to take a look." Arcee whispered to me. She was just about to get out of cover when I reached out for her shoulder.

"Not without backup." I insisted.

"Jack, don't do this. Not know." Arcee glared back at me, her glare however wasn't filled with annoyance or irritation. Rather it was filled compassion and worry. I returned the look, I couldn't loose her she meant to much to me. "Scrap, fine. Just keep your head down. Got it!?"

"Yes ma'am. Hey where did Fowler go?" I asked looking around for the government agent.

"Probably trying to help his people get out of here." Arcee said pointing to the troop coppers taking off and fleeing the base. "Okay stay behind me!" Arcee quickly got of cover and her metal feminine body shifted around to form a ninja motorcycle. I also got away from the F-22. I don't know how I did it, but I shifted the parts on my body to form into the Porsche I scanned following Arcee. It was so neat to drive for the first time. I managed to see my reflection from one of the aircraft parked at the base. I wasn't yellow like the other car was, instead white with a red line on the side.

We quickly got to the source of the chaos, only to find another femme present. Her black metal skin with purple highlights, the eight legs folded up on her back, her two insect like eyes. It could only have been Airachnid. She opened fire on us with the blaster she installed in her hands. She didn't need to change her hands to blasters, only thing needed was the purple circle in the middle of her palm. Arcee and I swerved dodging the fire. Arcee transformed into her main mode jumping up giving Airachnid a kick to the abdomen. I shifted backing into my main mode standing behind Arcee.

"Well, well if it isn't Arcee." Airachnid hissed. "Oh, and it looks like you have a NEW partner. What happened to sweet Jack? Did someone kill him too?"

Arcee gritted her teeth. She popped her two curved blades from her wrist and charged at the Decepticon. Arcee kept on the offense, trying to slash Airachnid, punch her, kick her but everything she did Airachnid blocked. Airachnid managed to get her hand behind Arcee's head slamming it into her knee. I was about to charge into help her when Airachnid jump high in the air landing behind me. She kicked my knee in forcing me to get on my hands and knees. I felt her claws grab my head with the faint sound of her blaster priming up to fire.

"Look what I got Arcee." Airachnid growled trying to taught Arcee. "He is very handsome."

"LEAVE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Arcee yelled with pure rage.

"Awww, what number are we at for the number of partners you had? This one your fourth?" I looked at Arcee, she was trembling. She was afraid of loosing someone again. I closed my eyes scared to die, scared if I did everything I could in this world, but most of all scared of loosing Arcee. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of metal joints clicking and saw one of Airachnid's spider limbs come in front of me. She pushed the sharp blade at the end of the limb up against my chin.

"No... Please...Don't..." Arcee begged her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She retracted her blades falling onto her knees submitting to Airachnid.

"This is priceless Arcee. I have another one of your partners so close on joining the All-Spark," My eyes widened when I felt a sharp object get pushed through my abdomen. I gave a small wince looking down to see another one of Airachnid spider legs pierced though my stomach. "and all you can do is beg for mercy."

"NO! JACK!" Arcee screeched. Airachnid slowly took the leg out of my chest. Letting me fall to the ground.

"JACK?" Airachnid asked me with pure joy. "Oh, it is so good to see you again. You have gotten so big." Airachnid turned her attention to Arcee. "It's been fun robbing you of another partner. See you again Arcee." I heard the sounds of a T-cog as Airachnid changed to her Helicopter form and flew off.

"No, no, no, no." Arcee whimpered as she crawled up to me. "Jack, Jack can you hear me?"

"A...Arcee." I said softly slowly. I felt so cold as the Energon that was once pumping through me made a puddle on floor. I felt like as if life was turning it's back to me.

"Don't leave me. You promised!" Arcee yelled at me. I felt her warm arms wrap around me pulling me toward her. I looked up into the sky I couldn't think, the pain was to much. "I'm so sorry, don't leave me. Please." I pressed against her feeling the warmth of her body for the last time. I shifted my gaze slowly to her. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, seeing tears falling from them.

"I'm never leaving you." I soft said giving a slight wince. I put a hand over her spark chamber. "I will always be with you." We both leaned to each other, our lips meeting. It felt perfect, so much passion, so much love. We held our kiss not wanting to end this moment. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to be next to Arcee. I slowly broke away as I felt my back and neck getting sore. "I will see you again. I'll...be...waiting."

Nellis Air Force Base 3rd POV

10:30 AM Monday August 3rd, 2012

"I will see you again. I'll...be...waiting..." Jack said as life escaped his body becoming limp. Arcee held her partner close to her not saying anything.

"I love you too." She whispered breaking the silence. She had been thinking about what he told her when he was covered in Energon before he passed out. He loved her, and know she figured out that all this time she loved him as well. She gently pressed her face to his for one last kiss. No matter how hard she wanted it to, it wasn't the same as the one she and Jack shared a few seconds ago. She put her face to her partners chest, letting the tears flow down her face, and her cries heard by all who were around.

A green vortex formed in mid air, only to be followed by Optimus and Ratchet who had a medical kit ready to patch up any who were harmed. The two scanned the area, instantly noticing Arcee holding Jack's lifeless body.

"By the All-Spark." Optimus whispered in shock at the sight. What could have happened? "Arcee?" He asked the blue femme tenderly.

"I couldn't save him, I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!" She screamed. She had lost everything in her life, her home, her planet, her partners and now the only being in the universe who she cared so deeply about.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet softly said still taken back at the site.

"Why?" She hissed back holding his body closer to her. "You never trusted him!" She placed her face back down on to Jack's chest. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME?!" She screamed to the lifeless body that was once her partner. A crowd of survivors of the attack started to gather watching the blue femme grieve over her loss.

"We better get him back to base Arcee." Optimus ordered soft and kindly. Arcee slowly nodded allowing Optimus to pick up Jack's body. Optimus and Ratchet got to get a good look at Jack's wound Airachnid gave him. Both of them giving a sorrow look. The three walked through the portal being normally greeted by the other members of the team. That soon changed when they saw who Optimus was caring.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Miko asked, instead of being the hyperactive girl everyone knew, she was calm, taken away by what happened. Optimus placed Jack on one of the medical berth's and Ratchet started to run diagnostics. After placing the boy down, he gave his attention to Arcee.

"Jack just downloaded his alt modes, he..." Arcee paused trying to hold another wave of emotions as she remembered the event. "He got everything all downloaded, when the bases sirens blared. I wanted to go check it out, but he insisted he came along." She paused putting her hands to her face, falling to her knees. She softly sobbed despite her best efforts not to. "Airachnid got the best of me, and killed him in cold blood." She lifted her face out of her hands showing a face of pure rage and a hunger for revenge. A hunger that would never go away."I will slaughter her, she will die. I will make sure of it."

Ratchet gave a slight gasp catching everyone's attention.

"What is wrong?" Optimus worryingly asked the medic

"Nothing." Ratchet answered turning around showing everyone the smile on his face. "Jack went into Stasis lock!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews :D It really means a lot! Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. No matter what

_A/N HOLY CRAP GUYS I am so sorry this took so long to write that it did, but I am still a teenager that has school. I hope you guys enjoy! A/N_

Unknown

Jack 1st POV

I painfully began opening my eyes, instantly being blinded by the sun which was shining straight on top of me. I sat up hearing the crashing of waves I looked around to find myself laying on a sandy beach of a warm tropical island. The island was beautiful to say the least, like nothing I have ever seen before. Mountains extruded over the land casting amazing shadows against the land. The flora on the island were like nothing I have ever seen before, such a magnificent amount of a green glow from the trees and bushes, and orange and white from the different flowers. The place felt so perfect, so relaxing.

'Where was I? What happened?' I asked myself. I stood up looking at an endless ocean with its waves gently crashing against the shore remembering my encounter with Airachnid at Nellis Air Force base, her limb stabbing my stomach, my kiss with Arcee. I looked down at my feet wishing she was here with me. I widened my eyes at the site of them, the metal that was there was replaced with skin. 'I'm human again!' I thought, 'but how?" Last time I checked I was turned into a Cybertronian due to an accidental Energon spill.

It felt that I was on the isolated beach for days, for days I stood on that island. That same island that once felt so perfect now felt dull at the thought of being without Cee. My lonely mind went back and forth from thoughts of my mother, the attack at the base, the other Autobots, and Arcee. "Arcee..." I whimpered falling to my knees hiding my face in my hands. I wanted to be back with her, I wanted to be able to hold her again. I felt as if I wanted to shed my tears and let them hit the sandy beach, only none came out of my eyes. I missed her so much she was everything to me. I wanted her with me. I stopped my sobbing to focus on the sound of the crashing waves. I couldn't think that, it was fair to her. If she was here with me that would mean her spark would've grown cold. I would have to move on, even I don't know how.

"So, this is where you like to relax?" A strangely familiar male voice came from behind me. I couldn't place where I heard this voice before. I cautiously turned my head around to see a red Cybertronian approaching me. "How's it going Jack?" He kindly asked with a smile across his face. Even though I haven't ever met this person he spoke as if he knew me for all my life, he even knew my name. For some reason though he does look familiar wait a minute, is that... Cliffjumper?

"C..Cliff?" I asked voice quivering. If he is here talking to me that means, I...I'm...I'm dead, like really gone forever.

"What other red Autobot with horns do you know?" He asked with a slight chuckle pointing to his one horn that remained at the right side of his head.

"W...Well none. Wait..." I had to ask, I had to make sure. "If your talking to me that means..."

"You're dead?" He cut me off, finishing my sentence. He remained quiet for a few seconds only the crashing of waves broke the silence. "Where would the fun be if I TOLD you?" He teased giving an innocent smirk.

I forced a smile on my face at his joke as I tried to figure out where I heard his voice before, as I said I never met him when he was alive, or wait a minute I never met him when I was alive. "That was you." I whispered.

"What was me?" He tilted his head to the left slightly.

"When I was unconscious you were the one that spoke to me in my dream." I remember the thing he said when I was stuck in that white void; '"Everything about you will be the same, yet all so different'.

"Oh yeah that, I try to be poetic from time to time." Cliff shrugged a little bit with a goofy grin on his face.

"Now I can see why Arcee was so close to you." I chuckled shaking my head slightly. Cee was right; Cliff did seem to love making jokes at what others might consider bad times.

"Not as close you have gotten to her." I should have know this was going to be brought up. I didn't know how to respond to that. Her and Cliff have been through alot together. I felt like I stole her away from Cliff and Tailgate. "She has never gotten that close to anyone, or let anyone get so close to her. Not even Tailgate. It's good to see her started to come out of her shell" He finished.

"I...I...I'm just a partner to her." I tried lying to myself, I tried not to remember the only kiss I shared with her. I didn't want to think about leaving her, breaking the promise I made her.

"We both know you're lying through your teeth Jack. Do you think that Cee would let me help comfort her when she was dealing with the loss of Tailgate like how you did? Yet she would let you help her when she saw what happened to me." Cliff replied the joking tone in his voice gone. I gave a heavy sigh, who was I kidding? We were more than partners, we were closer than that. I sat down on the sandy beach pulling my knees to my chest hugging them tightly.

"I miss her so much." I whispered. "I...I let her down." I quickly looked down to my feet seeing the bumps and patterns of the sand.

"I know Jack, I know." Cliff replied sitting down next to me. "Hey, mind if I tell you a story?" Cliff asked his joyful attitude quickly returning.

"Go ahead.' I answered quietly hoping his story would help get my mind off of Arcee also not trying to be rude.

"In the final days of Cybertron my unit was told about two missing troops. I and a rookie were sent to find and rescue the two. We fought through Megatron's troops all the way to Iacon, once the capital city of the Autobots only to be conquered by the Decepticons. We came across a abandoned power plant that the Decepticons were using as a field base. The rookie and I took it upon ourselves to stop whatever operation the 'cons were doing." Cliff slight pause as he released a soft sigh, "We blasted our way through one of the walls, to find one recently murdered Autobot, his partner screaming in horror." My body slouched as I slowly realized what he was talking about, Tailgate's death. "We took care of some of the 'cons holding them, only one was able to get away."

"Airachnid..." I softly answered. A wave of anger and rage flooded my body at the mere thought of her name. "Why are you telling me this? What is the point in telling me this?" I snapped wondering if he wanted to get me frustrated. He only replied with a small chuckle before being he laid silent for a minute. I glared at him waiting for his answer.

"Just felt like uplifting the mood." He finally answered ignoring my glare. "It will be okay Jack. Trust me, everything will be..."

"HOW IS THIS OKAY?" I yelled cutting him off, "I let the most important person I cared about down. I promised her I wouldn't get myself hurt, only a half an hour later I'm dead!" My anger got the best of me as I screamed at Arcee's old partner. I regained my cool hiding my face between my knees.

"You didn't break your promise." Cliff countered to my outcry. I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"W...What?" I asked my voice quivering.

"You have two choices Jack; Stay here where on this beach it is nice and safe, or go back to Arcee and the others. The choice is yours." I was stunned by Cliff's monotone replies now, he seemed different. One second he was simply talking to me like anyone else but now it was like he was giving my a prophecy, so series, so tense it was uncomfortable. Cliff stood up from the sandy beach, turning to face away from me and started walking away.

"What do you mean 'wake up'? What is going on?" I yelled at the Autobot as he faded into the distance not replying to my cries. The feeling of isolation crept back to me the moment Cliffjumper couldn't been seen. I kept sitting on the beach the waves gently brushing against my feet. I rested my back on the sandy beach staring into the blue sky. A chilling sensation came over me when I noticed the sun; it hasn't moved ever since I woke up on the beach. I kept staring at the sun hypnotized with it's bright light. I have never really saw the sun like this. In Jasper the sun was brutal to the skin and eyes while here the sun was calm and gentle. The constant rhythm of the ocean waves hitting my legs made it hard to keep my eyes open. I couldn't help but close my eyes as the sound of the gentle waves faded away.

Even though I didn't know what Cliffjumper was trying to say about me having two choices, I made my decision, I wanted to go back to Arcee. If there was an opportunity to see her again, to touch her metallic skin again, I would take it. It didn't matter that the Jasper sun was hot and unbearable, it didn't matter that my life would be filled with war and pain, nothing mattered. As long as I had her I just wouldn't be able to survive, I would be able to live.

Autobot Base

6:00 PM, Date Unknown-Reboot needed to correct 3006 errors.

I felt a slight throbbing all throughout my body as my eyes opened up to see a rocky ceiling. I mentally closed the flashing error text informing about the unknown date. Still, 3006 internal errors, what happened to me after I went out at the Air Force base? The sounds of beeping and humming from medical equipment slowly got my attention. Within a few seconds I realized where I was, home. Everything seemed quiet, so that gave me the idea Miko wasn't around. I groaned as a pain in my stomach flared up. I looked at the cause of the pain and saw an Energon pump connected to a puncture wound that was giving me a little bit of fresh Energon. Somehow, in some strange miracle I survived another encounter with Airachnid. I looked around the base trying to see if anyone was around to witness me waking up. Much to my surprise I didn't see the others, I half expected Arcee to be right next to me. I took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of air move in and out my chest.

"Jack!" I was startled by the sudden greeting. I looked over to my left see Ratchet approaching the medical berth I was laying in, this time without restraints. He hit some keys on the medical equipment I was attached to causing the beeping and humming noises to cease. Ratchet very carefully removed the Energon pump from my stomach causing me to wince a bit. "By the All-Spark your awake! We feared the worse when Optimus and I found you with Arcee." His words mixing with each other he was talking so fast. I have never seen Ratchet get so excited let alone happy about something. He stopped talking giving me a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like scrap, but alive." I groaned "Thanks to you for keeping me that way." I slowly sat up putting a hand over the wound Airachnid so kindly gave me. "How did I survive? This wound should have killed me."

"I am still trying to figure that out myself. You were under too much trauma for me to perform any kind of test or scans, but like you said that puncture wound Airachnid gave you should have terminated your spark instead you were forced into stasis lock."

I raised my eyebrow at Ratchet unsure what the last thing he mentioned was. "What is stasis lock?" I asked cringing as a sharp pain that felt like a electric shock passed through my injury.

"Stasis lock is the equivalent of a Human Coma. Your body is functional and your mind is active however they just weren't...working together." Ratchet answered. He paused for a second as his head dropped slightly. "We didn't know if you would ever wake up, or slowly fade away."

I gave the Autobot medic a warm smile. "I know you did everything you could for me." The medic just shook his head. He restored his original posture clearing his throat.

"The others would most likely want to see you, especially Arcee. Just take things slowly, your wound has healed enough, just don't go out and get shot or stabbed." I gave a soft chuckled at the medic's attempt of a joke. Ratchet was about to turn around when I raised my hand signaling the medic to wait a second.

"Ratchet I'm sorry being a burden through all this. I really appreciate you bringing me back, again." I softly said to the orange and white Autobot. The Autobots had to save me from death two times , never mind the times they helped save Raf, Miko and myself when we got ourselves into trouble.

To my surprise Ratchet didn't come up with some clever insult, instead he just gave a soft sigh before he spoke. "No Jack, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you. I know you don't just think about yourself, I know that you are young and are still growing up. You didn't deserve the things I said. You have never ever been a burden to us." I smiled warmly to hear his words. I didn't want to bring up our conflict before heading out the Air Force base but I guess it has been eating away at Ratchet. Quickly we both fell into an awkward silence I know it took Ratchet a lot of strength to admit he was wrong, he has always been stubborn like that.

"Do you know where Arcee is?" I finally decided breaking the silence. I wanted to see her so bad, I just wanted to be with her again.

"She's up top. Probably watching the sunset, she has been doing it a lot recently." I gave the orange and white medic a nod in thanks and slowly limped to the elevator that lead up top to the surface. Every step was a struggle my stomach hurt everytime I moved my legs. I'm surprised Ratchet would let me walk in the state I was in. The entrance of the elevator slowly opened as I approached it leading me inside the lift. The anticipation of seeing Arcee again started to build and build. The makeshift lift built inside the missile silo slowly raised me to the top of the plateau the base was built inside of.

I had doubts about Arcee and I that slowly started to creep into my head. Was that kiss back at the Air Force base a kiss of love or just a kiss of a confused femme trying to handle the situation? I didn't want to believe that the last feelings I had before I went out was just a misunderstanding. I kept wondering if I was just a partner to her, or if she only saw me as a way to clear up her anger and guilt for the loss of her two partners. Yet Cliffjumper saw us as more, he saw us as closer as partners. Then why can't I?

As the lift rose closer up to the surface I was able to see the blue sky again. For the first time ever sense Nellis I squinted at the intensity of the Sun's light. Arcee's silhouette came into my vision as my eyes adjusted to the Sun's light. When my eyes fully opened I was able to clearly see Arcee standing next to a pile of rocks that buried Cliff's horn that Arcee managed to retrieve before he was mercilessly murdered by Starscream. That horn was the only part of Cliff that was pure from the Dark Energon that Arcee had possession of.

"Hey Cliff, if your listening. I miss you, you have no idea how much all of us miss you over here. We are always outnumbered and outgunned, if isn't by the Decepticons then it is that human group M.E.C.H. Yeah, you would probably say you would enjoy the challenge, but I don't know how long we can last." I stood still listening to Arcee talk to her fallen partner. "Ever since we defeated Unicron things haven't been the same, I don't know Cliff I still wish you were here with us. We all miss your jokes, your laughter." She fell silent as she looked down at her hands and I realized she was holding something, I couldn't tell what. I was able to see tears starting to roll down her face and hitting the ground under her. "J...Jack... If you are on the other side. I miss you... I miss you so much. I want still want to feel your hands wrapped in mine, I still want to hold you again. I wanted to believe you would be okay. I...I just can't keep telling myself you will be. Everyday I'm proven wrong, and everyday you're not here with me...it hurts, it hurts knowing that had I done something different you could be here next to me right now." Arcee started whimpering, "I don't know how I'm going to manage without you. I need you." Arcee kept sobbing the last thing over and over. It pained me to see her so devastated by what happened. For I don't know how long she has had to deal with the idea of losing someone else close to her again.

I quietly approached Arcee wanting to surprise her. Both the want to surprise Arcee and the pain from my wound made my pace a bit slower than I wanted. As I got closer I managed to see what she held in her hand; my old helmet I would wear when riding with her. It warmed me to reflect on the rides Arcee and I shared, at the same time it also hurt me that our rides were the only thing Cee could look back on and find some sort of comfort. If only I decided to fight Airachnid rather than watch as my partner fought her alone she wouldn't have to go through this pain.

When I got within arms range I placed my hand on her shoulder. A tingle ran through my arm at the touch of her that made both my spark and heart have a faster rhythm to their beat. Arcee's eyes shot forward staring at the horizon and her body tensing up by my touch. I could tell she was startled, probably afraid that someone heard how she felt about Cliff and myself. She slowly turned her head around looking me in the eyes. When our eyes did meet she froze at the site of me. I wonder what she was thinking at seeing me again. She didn't move just kept staring into my eyes for a few seconds.

"JACK!" Arcee finally screamed with one single motion she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around my neck. In return I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. The tingle I felt on my arm traveled through my whole body and just as before made my spark pulse and heartbeat intensify.

"Arcee," I whispered to her, my voice soft and tender with emotion. I was seeing her again, I was holding her again. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"I...I thought you were dead... For two weeks I thought you would wake up, thought everything would be alright. Everyday I was wrong, everyday I started to loose hope." she paused to relax her emotions, "I...I missed you so much!" She stuttered tightening her hold on me.

"I missed you too Cee," I replied, keeping my soft tone also tightening my hold on her. We remained quiet both letting ourselves feel the warmth of the other's body. "Arcee...at...Nellis..." I wanted to, no, I needed to remove the doubt in my head, I wanted to make sure that she did or did not have feelings for me. "After she left...W...what we did..."

I was cut off as Arcee pulled away from me ever so slightly so she could see my face. I was hypnotized by her blue eyes, they were so beautiful with that strange ability to relax me with ease. I tensed up slightly when Arcee unwrapped her arms around my neck and used her hands to cup my face. Arcee leaned to me pressing her lips against mine. Any doubt that filled my mind about us was instantly gone. I closed my eyes allowing myself to feel every emotion that was starting to rush through me.

I notice unlike our other kiss at the Air Base this was more relaxed, more calm. We shared this moment both not worrying about it ending or it being interrupted by violence or war. Strong feelings I can't even describe raced through me making my spark pulse harder and harder every second our lips were together . It felt like no one else existed on the Earth, it felt like it was only Arcee and myself. We slowly broke our kiss pressing our foreheads against each other both slightly panting. I knew at this point we were no longer partners, instead we were something more beautiful and complex. We closed the little distance between us pressing our bodies together. Our sparks were only separated by a few inches of metal.

"Arcee, I love you." I whispered gazing into her bright blue eyes.

"And I love you." She softly replied. "With all my spark." My heart and spark fluttered at her words. We laid in silence again rejoiced with being brought together again.

"I should go get some some actual rest," I spoke softly breaking the silence. Even though I was in a coma for two weeks I was tired physically. It was hard standing up and I found myself leaning against Cee thankful for helping me keep on my feet.

"In a minute, I want you to see something." She replied turning her head toward the setting sun. I also looked over to see the sun to see it giving off amazing color gradients of orange, purple and magenta as it started to disappear from the horizon.

"It's beautiful." I whispered captivated by how never in my life I was never able to see a sunset like this. I took Arcee's hand lacing my fingers with hers. We both watched in silence as the light from the sun slowly faded away only to be replaced with the darkness of night. The only light the Nevada desert now had was the moon and the twinkling stars.

"I never really liked being here on Earth," Arcee quietly broke the silence turning her whole body away from me. I shifted my stare to her, listening intently to what she was saying. "I saw it as a dirty rock with a bunch of primitives. Even when I was with Cliff my opinion of Earth didn't uplift at all. He was always trying to have my change my mind, trying to have me see the world how he saw it. Then when he...he died, my opinion for Earth and her people got worse. I got upset, upset at Megatron for destroying our home, upset at Optimus for making us protect humanity, upset at humanity for needing protection, upset at the 'cons for taking everything away from me, but mostly upset at myself for not being able to save Cliff. After that, emotionally I felt numb, I didn't want to let anyone close to me. Everyone that I did get close to was taken away from me so why would I expose myself like that again? And then I met you, you were the first human civilian I really ever had contact with, and the first thing you said to me was 'I love you.' " A wave of heat filled my face as I recalled the moment we first met, before I knew the motorcycle I was admiring was actually a sentient being. "Even then my opinion of you guys hadn't change, you were a bother to me, just another assignment Optimus gave me, and then you started to care for me when you didn't need to, you were there for me if I needed a friend. After you left the team when we rescued Fowler, a part of me was happy you were going back to your happy, comfortable, safe life. Knowing that no harm would come to you. Also another part of me didn't want to let you go, even in that short amount of time you started to grow on me, not even Cliff was able to do that." I took my hand out of Arcee's and wrapped my arm around her waist in a side hug. "You helped me feel again, I had someone I could help protect again, and for a while I was...happy about it. Then we encountered Airachnid in the Jungle. I was scared; she was the first to take someone close to me away and here she was hunting someone I swore to protect." Arcee turned her whole body to face me, resting her hands on my shoulders. "You stayed there for me even though I told you to run or stay behind. If I'm trying to make any point at all its; Thank you Jack, thank you for being there for me, thank you for believing in me, and thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome Cee, you don't make it hard though." I softly replied as I gently pressed my forehead against hers.

"Now I'm happy to call this place home." She replied giving a small smile. Suddenly Arcee slumped her head and wings, something was bothering her, something that has been bothering her for awhile. Arcee fell into an awkward silence trying to think of what to say. I remained quiet patiently waiting for her to say what was on her mind.. "Jack, do remember the first night I stayed in you garage?" Arcee asked breaking the quiet and gently starting to rub my shoulder.

"Of course."

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow at Arcee's random apology.

"For what?"

"When you tried to help me deal with Cliff's death, I snapped at you. I...I'm sorry, I know my words hurt you now knowing what happened with your father." I noticed Arcee's eyes getting dim in regret as she shifted her gaze to the ground. I remember what she said to me, how she basically said I didn't have any problems in my life. Yeah, those words hurt however I knew she didn't have any idea about my father, him leaving my mother and I, him saying I was a mistake, him wanting to leave me at public places, him hitting me and mom.

"There is no need to forgive someone who did nothing wrong. I know you were upset, and I was never mad at you." I replied my lips brushing up against hers making my spark pulse harder again.

"Jack..." Arcee whispered this time her lips brushing against mine. We both froze after our exchange letting our breaths mingle from our slight panting.

"Jack?" A soft voice came from my left startling both Arcee and I. Arcee and myself unwillingly backed away from each other and turned toward the voice. There I saw the unmistakable silhouette of Optimus Prime, his cyan eyes glowing bright in the darkness. The titan slowly approached me placing a kind hand on my shoulder. "It is good to have you back, we all have been worrying about you."

I looked up at the Autobot leader, even though there wasn't enough light on his face to see it, I could tell that he had a smile across his face. "Thank you, I hear I gave everyone a scare?" I innocently asked hoping he didn't witness Arcee and I.

"Yes, yes you did. However that is not a problem, the important thing is that you are alive and well." My mouth curved up revealing a warm smile. Optimus was the first father I really ever had. He was always there to help Miko, Raf, or myself if we needed him.

"Thank you, Optimus. I appreciate what you guys have done for me."

"I have said it before Jack, you are part of our family, we are honored to have you with us." Optimus replied keeping his hand on my shoulder. I have never really had a normal family; mother, father, maybe even some siblings. My father took that away from me, yet the Autobots gave it back. No one would ever consider a family of giant sentient robots a normal family but they loved me just as family, and I love them as family as well.

The smile on my face grew wider at Optimus' words. Optimus took his hand off my shoulder and looked between both Arcee and myself, "Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to go take Miko and Raf home and won't be back until tomorrow after school." Optimus' attention turned more toward me. "Your mother is having to do a late...'shift' at the hospital tonight and she as well won't be able to be here until tomorrow. So you two have a good night." He said warmly.

"Thank you." Arcee and I both said in unison. We both watched Optimus walk back to the lift. When the Autobot leader went down back into the base Arcee and I turned to face each other and closing the distance that separated us again. Arcee gave a small peck at my lips before grabbing a hold of my left hand and started guiding me toward the edge of the plateau. Arcee sat down pulling me with her. We both sat at the edge next to each other, letting our legs dangle over the edge. Arcee leaned her head against my shoulder giving a soft sigh. A feeling of freedom warmed my body, here I was looking over the Nevada desert seeing the lights of Jasper give off a soft glow with the person I cared so much for. This was perfect, absolutely perfect in every way possible.

Arcee and I sat in silence letting a small cold breeze that was starting to pick up run against our bodies. I noticed Arcee shift herself a bit closer to me at the feeling breeze. In return I wrapped left arm around her shoulder. I enjoyed hearing the soft howl of the small wind echo in my ears. I only let thoughts of the future with Arcee enter my mind, after all, when the war is finished I do need something to look forward to. I decided to check the time using my internal clock, I tell you sometimes being a Cybertronian has its perks, just saying.

"Nine o'clock, wow we've been out here for awhile." I whispered to myself somewhat hoping Arcee was able to hear me. I waited for a second, no response. "Hey Cee?" I gently asked keeping my gaze to the lights of Jasper. I waited again for a few seconds, and again no response. "Cee?" I looked down at her and found her fast asleep against my shoulder. I gave a soft chuckle at the sight. The stars reflected off her armor making it look like white twinkling dots scattered over her body, she was the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on.

Some people would see her falling asleep against my shoulder just as a simple sign of compassion, but for Arcee I knew she meant more than just a sign of affection. Subconsciously she was allowing herself to depend on me and that is what she was showing intentionally or not. For countless years she has always relied on herself for comfort and for stability. I couldn't imagine any other way someone could manage with all the pain she had to deal with.

Today must have been a tough day for her, I guess fighting a war against a group of genocidal maniacs must drain you from time to time. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to the top of her head. I kept my arm around her shoulder and put my free arm under her knees lifting her up cradling her body as if it was it was a precious treasure. I walked keeping a slow pace to the lift not wanting to move to fast that would wake her up or flare the pain in my abdomen again. Once I was in the lift holding Arcee close, the mechanism started lowering us to the Command Center of the base. When the lift brought us down to the lower level I gave a quick look around hoping I didn't draw any attention to myself. I don't really want anyone knowing about how close Arcee and I have really gotten. If the rest of the team did find out, especially Miko, I couldn't imagine the backlash of such a discovery.

Luckily both Optimus and Ratchet were nowhere near the Command Center. I quietly snuck passed the extra rooms of the base until I reached the quarters Arcee and I shared. I entered in the passcode on a keypad that opened the fifty foot door that lead into a room that was once used for missile storage but now was the only place Arcee and I could get some privacy. It was our own little haven, a place we could escape from the world when would need it. Once in the quiet room I walked over to the right side of the two berths Arcee put next to each other. I noticed that the blanket Arcee and my mom made for me while I was exposed to the Energon experiment was pulled all the way to the foot of the bed. For the two weeks I was unconscious Arcee didn't use it, probably waiting for me to wake up before she did. I also saw what looked like two large pillows at the head of the bed that looked similar to the style of the large blanket. The two berths looked more comfortable than the hard slab of metal that was the medical berth in the Command Center.

With a great amount of care I laid Arcee down on the berth and grabbed the blanket, covering her with it. Arcee quietly shifted herself around slowly letting herself get comfortable. In reaction I rubbed the back of her head and leaned over pressing my lips on her forehead. A warm feeling filled my entire body. God I love Arcee, she is everything to me, she is my world. I knew she had a hard life, an extremely hard life; losing her partners, her homeworld, her innocence. She was the coldest Autobot out of the ones on Earth, she lived a life filled with the hunger of revenge, a life filled with pain. It is so nice to see Arcee replace the rage, the desire of revenge, the pain with happiness, joy and even love.

I was about ready to walk around to the other side of the makeshift bed to crawl into bed next to Arcee, when I felt something grab a hold of my hand. I looked looked down and saw Arcee gently had her hand grasping mine. Her eyes half opened looking up at me.

"Please, please don't leave me," Arcee whimpered barely awake. "not again." If Arcee used that quivering voice every time she wanted something from me she would get it. It made my heart pulse harder. Which confused me because I noticed both my spark and my heart would share the same pulse rate but how she spoke a few seconds ago only my human heart react. There was no pain in having the different beats in my chest, however it did feel kinda awkward. Normally I would have been concerned about it but instead I didn't think twice about it.

"I'm not leaving Cee." I replied ignoring the unsynchronized pulses. Arcee answered only with slight mumbles causing a smile to sneak its on my face. I gently placed her hand down and walked around to the other side of the berth. I laid down on the other side of the berth and for the first time after Ratchet's experiment getting covered over me I felt like I was actually laying on a nice soft comfortable bed. I pulled the blanket over my body also letting my head rest against the soft pillow. I rolled over to face Arcee who also turned to face me but drifted back asleep. I slowly closed my eyes letting myself drift into stasis.

My eyes slowly opened to find myself in a place that was completely dark. So dark I wasn't able to see more than fifteen feet in front of me. The sounds of water dripping in a constant rhythm broke the unbearable silence. The air felt damp and cold with the horrid smell of dead flesh, stailing the air. Slowly I began to feel the sting of electric cuffs hold tightly on my wrists. I started to thrash around trying to break free of what held me. After many seconds of trying to release myself of my cuffs I figured that it was useless. I looked around what I assumed was a cave which was lit by only one clump of Energon Crystals in front of me. Someone must have made this, it couldn't have been made through erosion. Questions like 'Where am I, how on Earth did I get here?' raced through my head. It was an understatement to say I was scared at my predicament.

"Awww, my Jack is awake." A cold femme voice called out from the darkness that I immediately recognized, a voice that sent a chill down my back. I saw two purple compound eyes glow from the darkness. I began to quiver as I locked eyes with Airachnid. "How have you been? My you have a beautiful face." She cooed making my insides twist. I was terrified of her, she put Arcee through so much pain, and she also came so close on killing me many times as well. Her claws gently brushed against my left cheek, her touch sent chills down my back. She was toying with me, playing her sick game that she always did with her prey.

"LET ME GO!" I cried out, afraid at what she had planned for me.

"You know how to stimulate a girl Jack." She cooed making me shudder as she started to sink her claws into my cheek drawing Energon having the drops fall onto the ground. I cut my cries off, why should I let her have the sick satisfaction of having her listen to my suffering. Almost immediately Airachnid took her fingers out face. "Aww Jack sometimes you're such a turn off. I guess I'm going to have to punish you for you disobedience," Airachnid pouted. She turned around and began walking out of my vision. I intensely looked around trying to find her in the darkness. I was able to hear the banging and scraping of metal violently against the floor. "Come on you little..." Airachnid grumbled. Another pair of electric cuffs activating lifting another familiar femme off her feet, Arcee. The blue light from the cuffs only illuminated her face and the top of her chest. From where I could see it looked like she wasn't hurt too much but knowing Airachnid she could have harmed Arcee more than I could ever imagine.

"ARCEE!" I screamed hoping she still alive. To my satisfaction, Arcee twitched her head as she slowly regained consciousness with a slight groan. She lifted her head up our eyes meeting. Thankfully Airachnid didn't harm Arcee that much. Arcee quickly looked around not able to see Airachnid who stood behind her. Arcee started to breath heavy in fear, something she rarely did. She looked back at me seeing the deep scratches on my cheek giving a slight gasp.

"J...Jack, are you okay?" Arcee kindly asked as she examined me for other wounds. Immediately Airachnid struck the back of Arcee's head making her scream out in pain. Rage filled my body as I saw Arcee, my best friend getting her head bashed by one of Airachnid's spider limbs. I gritted my teeth while glaring at Airachnid who was watching Arcee recover from the blow, her purple eyes glowing in the darkness. Only her face was illuminated enough to see a sick twisted smile on her face.

"You will tell me everything about you two..." Airachnid hissed as she turned her attention to me. "...or I will kill her. Right here, right now, right in front of you."

"Get fragged!" I yelled in fear calling her bluff. I was confused why Airachnid formed a curiosity with Arcee and myself. It wouldn't matter if she knew how close we were, she already had us captured like animals waiting for slaughter. I turned my attention to Arcee who was looking back up at me. "You'll be okay Cee, I'll get you out of here." Arcee's expression soften and she forced a smile on her face.

"Jack, it's alright. I...I..." Arcee replied as a single Energon tear rolled down her face. "I love you Jack. With all my spark."

"What is that?" Airachnid asked in confusion. It was clear that Airachnid didn't have the ability to comprehend love. "What are you guys saying? Answer me Jack or you will hear her scream." Airachnid hissed poison full in her words. I kept my eyes locked with Arcee's praying these wouldn't be our last few moments together, not after we just reunited. Airachnid grabbed the back of Arcee's head with her her left hand. Arcee closed her eyes and relaxed her body. I knew that reaction, Arcee was accepting the fact she was going to die.

I remained quiet for a couple of seconds my eyes widened in shock. I held my breath hoping Airachnid was just toying me, hoping that she wasn't going to take Arcee away from me. Even the idea that Arcee was getting ready to die made me feel alone. Airachnid primed her blasters giving off a small humming sound. I didn't move at all, the only thing I was able to do was just stare at Airachnid who was looking back at me that sinister smile still across her face. I was irritated by that smile, she murdered so many people, so many friends or family members with that smile on her face. For as long as I've known her all she did was gloat at Arcee, bragging on how she murdered Tailgate.

"Oh how fitting Arcee, the person you tried so hard to protect, someone you would have died for. Won't even tell me something that would save your life. Just like how you didn't tell me the things I wanted that could have saved Tailgate. It's a shame, well not for me, for me this is enjoyable." Airachnid replied with a hint of pride in her voice. Of course Airachnid would be proud of bringing pain to others, she knows nothing else but bringing pain to others. Airachnid gave a soft sigh, "It's been fun Arcee. It's been fun ruining your life. However I believe this is farewell."

Immediately I fully came to the realization of what Airachnid was going to do. I didn't want to believe she was actually going to kill Arcee, but now I had to accept the fact. I thrashed my body trying my best to break free. "NO DON'T!" I screamed at Airachnid hoping that there might be any chance she could find mercy in her spark. All she did was give a slight giggle. The hum caused by her blaster grew louder, she was getting ready to fire. "NO PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't lose Arcee, not after I just came back, not after all of this.

"Jack, it's okay. I love you, remember that. I'm always there with you." Acree whispered trying to calm me down. I was upset on how calm she actually was; Why is she okay with dying,why was she okay with leaving me? Within an instant a loud bang filled the world making me tense up and my eyes widen. I saw a hole right between Arcee's eyes with Energon starting to seep out of it. Her head slumped over letting the Energon spill onto the floor and entire body fell limp. Airachnid released the cuffs from Arcee's wrists letting her fall face first on the ground.

Arcee's body hit the ground with a thud. I looked into her widened eyes, they were pitch black that beautiful cyan blue gone only replaced with the black stain of death. I kept staring into those eyes, I was looking at the person I loved with everything I had; dead, murdered. My body started to shake as my mind went into a frenzy.

"NNNOOOOO!" I screamed as stared at my partner, my best friend laying on the ground lifeless. Never in my life had I felt the pain of loss, yeah my father left me and mom. Instead of seeing it as a lose I saw it as a weight was lifted off our shoulders. My life in an instant felt empty and barren with Arcee gone. I kept screaming I don't know if it was at Arcee hoping to have her come back, Airachnid for murdering my best friend or yelling at the world letting everyone hear my pain. Right now life meant nothing to me anymore, without Cee I didn't have a reason to live.

Airachnid slowly started to approach me one of her insectoid limbs lifted above her head ready to strike. I kept focusing on Arcee's lifeless body struggling to accept the fact that she was dead. Airachnid closed the distance to me getting right up in my face. I looked into her cold purple compound eyes seeing nothing but pleasure at ruining my life. Airachnid gave me a smirk and slammed her spider leg into my stomach.

"NO!" I screamed in terror as a fabric that covered my body held me down from lunging forward. I flinched as a sharp pain flared up from my sudden movement. My mind went into a panic as my eyes dashed around seeing nothing but pitch black. I was breathing heavy as I tried coming to a conclusion of what just happened. I turned my head left to right and noticed I was in a familiar dark room. I gave myself a second to think clearly at what was going on. 'Oh my god, just a bad dream.' I thought to myself. I quickly looked down to my right and saw Arcee fast asleep right next to me. I covered my face with my shaky hands trying to calm myself down from my nightmare. I didn't know why I had such a horrid dream, nor would I want to find out. I just want to forget about it.

"Jack?" Arcee groaned slowly waking up from her sleep. "You okay?" I looked over and saw her eyes softly staring at me. I managed to slow my breathing down and regain my composure.

"Yeah, I'm Fine Cee, just a bad dream." I answered quietly but still loud enough for her to hear. She sat up next to me and gently started rubbing my back. Her touch almost instantly relaxed me, I knew she was safe, I knew she was alive, and I knew she was still with me. I rested my head against her shoulder closing my eyes. It still amazes me on how fast her touch could make me feel so calm.

"Must have been a bad one, you want to talk about it?" Normally her asking that question would have me do a double take, but after what she confessed to me and after seeing how our relationship has evolved it didn't phase me. I exhaled a soft sigh forcing myself to remember that horrid dream.

"We were captured by Airachnid, she started torturing me. She wanted me to say what was between you and me, I don't really know. I didn't say anything..th...then she killed you. Right there, right in front of me." I replied softly trying hard to keep my voice steady but failing miserably. I didn't want to get in the details of my dream, I didn't want the images of Arcee's lifeless body keep replaying in my mind. There was a few seconds of silence as we both of us pondering on what I just told her. "I'm scared Cee." I whispered to her my voice quivering. I lifted my head off her shoulder looking into her eyes showing her how worried, how horrified I was. "What happens if that really does happen? I...I can't lose you."

"It's okay Jack, Primus forbid that does happen to us just know I love you and that I would make sure you would be safe." Arcee kept her words soft trying to comfort me. She gently put a hand on my cheek rubbing my cheek with her thumb. "It's okay Jack, it's alright." Arcee wrapped her loving arms around me. A feeling of security and safety rushed through my body calming me down. We rested our chin's on the other's shoulder. I couldn't imagine having Arcee out of my life it would be unlivable. "You know I wouldn't want to leave you."

"I know." I softly answered. I tightened my hold on her slightly not wanting to let go. I wouldn't want her to risk her life to save mine, but I still do appreciate her saying that. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Arcee gave a slight chuckle "Don't worry about it." We unwrapped our arms around each other. Arcee placed an opened hand on my chest and guided me back down to the bed. "Just relax, you're okay." I complied to her and laid back down resting my head on the pillow. The exact moment I was laying flat on the bed Arcee gently pressed the side of her head against my chest. Arcee slightly moved her head around my upper chest as if she was trying to find something.

She was looking for my heart beat. She always loved to listen to my heart when I was still a human. When we were alone in my mom's garage I would let her head hover above my chest only a few centimeters separated from coming in contact. I still remember the first time she wanted to listen to my heart beat.

About a month after our unexpected introduction at K.O. Drive through. I recall her and the other members of Team Prime went to investigate an abrupt Energon spike in the state of Arizona. The team was gone what felt like eternity, especially after we heard they had encountered Starscream and Airachnid. Which surprised me, the last time I encountered Airachnid she was a rogue, but now it seems like she is becoming the SiC for the Decepticons. I still wonder if Airachnid plans on staying with the Cons or just use them for their resources then run off like in the past.

The two Decepticons seemed to be looking for some kind of long lost Decepticon weapon. They didn't contact Command for several hours, making me extremely concerned for Arcee's safety, I didn't want to see my partner being brought back to base either barely alive or not alive at all. I waited for hours pacing around the base absolutely anxious to get word from them. Whenever Arcee and Airachnid would tangle with each other I always feared that only one would walk away and that one would be Airachnid.

When word finally came from the team and they returned safely back to base. I waited patiently for Arcee outside of her quarters as she got any wounds or scraps get checked out by Ratchet. Quickly Ratchet released her and all I remember her just walking past me without a word going straight to her quarters. Her sudden (what felt like a desire) to ignore me and not even acknowledge my presence hurt. It wasn't abnormal for her to want to be alone, in fact most of the time she was by herself but normally she would at least give me a greeting or a smile, not blow me off. The day went on and no one heard from Cee. The only thing I wanted to do was check up on her but I knew that if I disturbed her nothing good would come from it. The day slowly turned to night and I began to wonder how I would get home, would Ratchet have to bridge me out or would Arcee take me.

Much to my surprise Arcee decided to give me the ride home. Once we got on the road the drive was quiet like it always was. Normally Arcee and I would simply remain silent but still enjoy the ride, but this time we were quiet but I felt anger and pain emanating off of her. Once we made it home, I got off of Cee placed my helmet on the table next to her. I was about to head in when she stopped me with guilty tone. She apologized for her being so quiet and she told me that on the mission that day she found the murderer of Cliff; Starscream. With a little hesitation she then asked if she could listen for my heart. You could imagine my surprise when I heard this question, She was so gentle when she would listen to the beat of my heart, not making any sudden movements, never touching my chest with her head. Her listening for my heart was the first time she ever gave any form of affection to me, or maybe even anybody. It's something I will treasure with me for as long as I live.

"There it is." Arcee whispered with a hint of joy hiding in her voice. Her words snapped me of my flashback and caused a warm smile to form itself on my face. This was the first time she was actually able to lay her head down on my chest, I could tell she was enjoying the new contact. For once she didn't need to enhance her hearing just to pick up any faint sound of the pulse of my heart. I zoned out deep in thought about my nightmare, I never really realized that if Cee and I would have a relationship how fragile it could be. If her or I got hurt or killed how would that affect us? The last thing I want is her becoming more cold, more bitter, more harsh just because I got careless and got injured or killed.

Arcee tenderly pressed her head harder against my chest listening intently to the beat of my heart and spark. I can't understand how she was able to distinguish the sounds of my heart and my spark. I would believe that the electric humming that the spark would drown out the soft beat of my heart, but she was able to hear it anyway. It was still nice that we still had this way of sharing time together, it kind of made it feel like we were like every other couple on Earth, despite us not starting out as the same species.

"You know," Arcee whispered. "I thought I would never be able to hear this sound again." She paused a second and nuzzled her head against my chest a little bit. "Optimus is going to want you out in the field with us, you know that right?" She added before I could respond, her tone turned more serious.

I gave a deep sigh, she was right I would have to start fighting against the Decepticons. The Autobots will need any soldier they can find to help protect Earth and regain any hope in reviving their home planet Cybertron. Now I feel like even though Humanity never started this war, in some way it is now ours. The Decepticons want to invade our home, destroy our way of life, and enslave our race, yeah at this point this war was also Humanity's.

"Yeah, I know Cee." I replied firmly. "I guess now I can actually help out in the field rather than being a liability."

"Jack, you have never been a liability." Arcee raised her head staring right into my eyes. In reply I lowered my head but remaining eye contact, challenging her words. I still remember the words she said to me when we were running through the forest during my first encounter with Airachnid. How I tried to claim Arcee and I were partners but instead she didn't think that way at all.

It didn't take Cee long to understand what I was bringing up and back down from her statement, dropping her head avoiding any eye contact with me. "Alright... Yeah when we first met I didn't like you being around and yes for a while it was because of you being a pain in my side, but later it was because I didn't want to see you hurt." I tilted my head to the side completely confused on what she was trying to say. "Everyone I grew close to got killed. I wouldn't want to have an innocent civilian get caught up in a war they had nothing to do with it. I felt that if I grew close to someone, they would be taken from me. The pain I felt about Cliffjumper, about Tailgate, about Cybertron went away the more you and the other children were around us. You guys have such an innocence, something that we lost a long time ago, seeing death and destruction for almost your entire life. Makes you see the world as...as just one battle after another, but when we were around you, you made us see the world with hope." Arcee paused for a quick second gathering her thoughts. "That feeling of pain, of loss came back stronger when Airachnid came so close on taking you away from me two weeks ago."

Her entire body subtly started shaking, cyan eyes widened in horror. I was able to see that even after me waking up from my coma Cee was still in emotional pain. Quickly I wrapped my arms around her trying my to comfort and calm her emotions. She in return wrapped her arms around me with a tight grip. I didn't say anything, all I did was hold her, reassuring her that I was still alive. I can understand how she felt, only minutes ago I was in a mental panic of the thought of losing her and that was because of a nightmare. Two weeks ago she almost did lose me and she has been struggling to deal with the situation. She might say everything was okay but now it was hard to believe her. God it was hard to see her in mental shock and the only thing I could do was just hold her. How was she able to hide this from me? It seemed like everything was alright with her, I never knew that emotionally she was this badly wounded.

I gently rolled over setting Arcee's head on her pillow. I grabbed the blanket on her side and covered her up to her shoulders. Her body stopped shaking and she managed to relax enough to close her eyes and fall asleep. I laid down next to her gently pressing my forehead against hers. I stayed awake for a little bit longer making sure she was alright after her mental panic. I wondered what caused her to start shaking, was it her remember the feeling of almost losing me or was it her remembering Cliffjumper and Tailgate?

It didn't take that long before my eyes grew heavy and for me to eventually fall asleep. Not once worrying about having nightmares or any horrors this war would bring us in the future. I only felt the soft fabric of the blanket rest over me and the warmth of Arcee before I drifted to a restful, peaceful sleep.

7:30 A.M. Friday, August 21 ,2012

My eyes opened up as I awoke from my comfortable sleep releasing a small moan as I grew conscious. The room lightened up a little bit from the lights from the Command Center through a small 5 by 4 window on the entrance door to Arcee's and my room.I still felt the throbbing in my abdomen that hindered me from sitting up from the bed. I quickly noticed the correct date and released a slight chuckle. I quickly looked to my right to check on Arcee, after what happened in the middle of last night I couldn't help but worry about her. She laid there on her side facing me in a deep sleep breathing softly. I slowly rolled onto my side facing Cee fighting the sudden jolts of pain that disagreed with me moving. Even though now my body was made of metal, gears and wires it acted just the same as my old fleshy Human body. Despite how violently my mutation or transformation (whatever you want to call it) was I am starting to enjoy the benefits, like having weapons built in my arms, the ability to change into a car or plane on a dime, also being fifteen feet tall is nice.

I managed to roll onto my side with little discomfort. With my face about a half a foot away from Cee's face my heart and spark increased their beats at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully, so quietly. I hesitantly placed my free hand on her cheek not wanting to wake her up. Cee nuzzled her pillow at the feel of my touch, and I allowed a smile to form on my face. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life, the last few months have been quite a ride. Now though everyday with the Autobots feel normal, just me hanging out with family and friends. I started to tenderly rub my thumb across her cheek and again she nuzzled her head against the pillow releasing a soft moan. I was afraid I was starting to wake her up I swiftly lifted my hand off her face.

"Why did you stop." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "It felt nice." The smile on my face grew a bit wider and I placed my hand back on her cheek. At the feel of my touch Cee closed her eyes again and she curved her mouth to create a smile.

"You okay?" I asked softly. "You scared me last night."

Arcee gave a quick sigh, "I'm fine." She replied quickly giving me the hint she wanted to not talk about it. I knew it was best it wouldn't be a good idea to push it, so I respected her not wanting to bring it up any further and dropped the subject.

I slowly sat up feeling my stiff joints disagree with my movement. I uncovered myself from the homemade blanket. "I'm going to get some," I paused for a small laugh, "get some Energon."

"And why is that funny?" Arcee asked slightly irritated, probably offended. She stared at me with narrow eyes the smile once on her face gone, yeah I accidentally offended her.

"Just still weird for me to think that I will be consuming Energon. Kinda use to saying 'I'm going to get food,' not 'I'm going to get Energon.'" I said in a warm tone trying to defuse the situation. I gave a sigh and slowly stood up from the birth. The pain from my abdomen was still there, still rebelling against every motion I made. I hesitantly began limping to the door out of our room only to hear the shifting and sliding of metal behind me as Arcee lifted herself out of the birth.

"Hold on a second, I'm coming with you." Arcee replied the irritated tone in her voice gone. I complied to her and waited a couple of seconds for her to catch up to me. She opened the door and we both began walking to the Command Center, but due to my stiff and painful joints I slowly began to lag behind Arcee.

"Gah!" I yelled as my stomach tightened up causing great deals amount of pain halfway from Command. I leaned on my left shoulder against the wall, covering up my stomach. The pain in my stomach never hurt this much sense Nellis Air Force base.

"Jack you okay?" Arcee quickly asked and before I could reply she was right in front of me looking at me with worried eyes, placing her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. No words were able to come out of my mouth, only short shouts of pain. "RATCHET!" Arcee yelled at the top of her lungs hurting my ears. It didn't take long to hear the sound of stooping of metal feet make their way to where we were .

"What happened to him?" The raspy voice of the Autobot medic called out. I looked up and saw Ratchet shoving Arcee aside to do a medical scan of my wound. He pressed a grey rectangular device that looked like a TV remote only with a screen that showed Cybertronian text against my stomach causing a great deal of pain. The device scanned the sensitive metal skin and different symbols came up on the screen.

"I don't know, he was fine earlier." Arcee replied her voice filled with worry.

"Well, it isn't bad." Ratchet answered, ignoring Arcee. "I thought I gave him the right amount of pain extinguishers, but I see that I didn't get the right dose." Ratchet turned off the device, and him and Cee helped me back to my feet and guided me to the medical berth I have grown use to at an extremely slow pace. It was hard to stay up straight even with help, let alone trying to walk, every time I had to move my legs, my torso felt like it was being torn apart slowly and steadily. We walked into the Command Center, and noticed that we grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. I kept my head down not wanting to meet the obvious stares they were making out of concern. I felt embarrassed with the need of attention the Autobots have had to give me in the past three weeks.

"Jack?" Optimus called out in a concerned soft tone trying to figure out what has happened.

"Poor dosage of medication, Optimus. He will be fine." Ratchet replied almost instantly, as if he practiced telling Optimus this when we were walking into Command. We reached the medical birth and with the help of Arcee and Ratchet I painfully laid down back down on the birth.

Each breath I took was heavy but painful as my chest refused to rise and fall. Unlike Humans, Cybertronians don't need oxygen to survive and they don't even simulate the action of breathing. However it would stand to reason that some actions that are required for human life such as the rising and falling of the chest as Oxygen enters and Carbon Dioxide leaves the lungs.

Ratchet began mixing different chemicals; Energon, Sulfur, pure Carbon, Lead, and some other minerals I couldn't identify at his medical workstation, concocting some red substance. The substance acted as if was alive, swirling around in the container with a fluidity that even water didn't have. Ratchet brought the hand sized cylinder holding the chemical close to his face watching its motion. When satisfied with his creation, Ratchet stuck a metal Cybertronian syringe that had Cybertronian text written all over it. The size of the syringe could go right through a man's torso but barely go under the metallic skin Cybertronians have, if the needle was able to puncture the skin. Ratchet pulled back on the pump allowing the red liquid to flow into the barrel of the syringe.

"It isn't as potent and effective as the medicine on Cybertron, but it gets the job done." Ratchet whispered to himself. He brought the needle to my left upper arm, I flinched at the ticklish touch of the needle barely pressing against my arm. To my utter amazement the needle quickly punctured my metal skin entering the inner wires and electronics that replaced my human tissue. The pain of the needle entering my arm didn't phase me as the chest pain was still present and growing steadily more unbearable. Ratchet pushed the red substance out of the syringe and into my arm until there was none left in the barrel.

"He should be stabilizing now." Ratchet announced to everyone. Almost immediately the incredible pain in my chest began to fade away and I was able to notice someone tightly holding my right hand, instantly identifying Cee's touch. I calmly wrapped my fingers around the back of her hand not wanting to bring unwanted attention from anyone.

"I can't get a break can I?" I chuckled softly.

"You could be worse, right?" Bumblebee clicked and beeped giving a slight shrug.

"Your systems should be repairing themselves now," Ratchet barked his medical report, quickly he began hitting in commands on his medical equipment make the screen he was facing come to life with different Cybertronian symbols, "In order for those systems to fully repair, I'm going to send you into stasis."

I began to feel different systems begin to shut down as I was forced into stasis, I wondered how long it would be until I would be away for a full twenty-four hours. Right before I fell into stasis I was horrified in the thought of another night terror like the one last night, I wouldn't want to wake up in a panic and get everyone's attention. My eyes began to close shut and my thoughts began to grow quiet as I peacefully drifted off into stasis.

A/N Well guys, I want to say thank you for reading the story so far. I am already working on Chapter 3 and I hope to have it out faster than it took me to write this one. However I don't want to rush this, I like to make quality work because I appreciate the support you have all given me. Until next time! A/N


	3. Not the World I Remember

-Now the actual ending-

3:56 P.M. Friday, August 21 ,2012

The sounds of the Ratchet's medical equipment, plus explosions and gunfire from an action movie being played on the TV slowly grew louder as I started to wake from the stasis I was forced into. The pain in my chest was completely gone, in fact I felt no stiffness, or injury at all. I felt like I was brand new.

I looked over to the right were the TV was blaring to see who was watching the TV and what they were watching. On the couch Miko and Raf were watching some kind of Monster horror film made in the 1980s. It looked like New York was being attacked by...Giant...Robots...For a second I thought of how cheesy and corny the film was because well, I live with and am a giant robot. However it did occur to me that the world was completely blind to the war that the Autobots have been fighting. Which makes me understand why they would make fictional films about giant robots destroying their towns and slaughtering their people, they don't understand that those events could happen any day.

"Omegatron would TOTALLY destroy Megamachine!" Miko called out sitting on the edge of the couch completely immersed in the film. Next to her Raf was also intently watching the film. A giant scarlet red machine larger than skyscrapers around it was toppling buildings having the debris fall and crash into the ground. I had to guess this was Omegatron.

"No, Megamachine has more firepower and is able to move faster than Omegatron." Raf countered. Quickly a yellow robot who had a great resemblance to Bumblebee appeared on screen. I was captivated on how the almost accurately got Bee's face on the film, I hoped it was just coincidence. The new mechanism came crashing into the other monstrous machine the two falling onto buildings forcing them to lean over and crash onto the panicked citizens.

'Oh my god dude, Omegatron can like punch down buildings." Miko yelled back raising her clenched fist in the air. I quickly saw a nasty argument, or fight start to form.

"Well Miko, I think Bulk would out lift Omegatron," I broke the argument, "and Raf, I think Bee could easily outrun Megamachine." Both Miko and Raf looked back at me,their eyes the size of frisbees and mouths hanging open. I gave a small smile at their speechless expression.

"JACK!" Miko and Raf yelled in unison alerting the base of me being awake. They quickly got off the couch and ran to medical berth I was laying on looking up at me.

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Bumblebee whistled who I failed to notice he was sitting to the left of me checking his weapon systems.

"Much better, thanks" I answered to the scout who had already retracted his cannons and began walking toward us.

"That's good to hear." Bee quickly changed his attention to his human partner, "Want to head out for a drive, maybe later play some video games?" Bumblebee clicked to his red haired friend. Raf's face lit up even more when he heard Bee's offer.

"Sure Bee!" Raf answered with the largest smile on his face.

"Oh Bee where are the others?" I asked before the two of them ran off as I noticed Ratchet or Optimus weren't at the Command Center, Bulkhead wasn't watching the movie with Raf and Miko, but the thing that surprised me the most was that Cee wasn't there when I woke up.

"Optimus and Ratchet went with Fowler to talk about military stuff," Miko interjected, "and Arcee and Bulk went scouting for Energon, cause you know you've been taking all the Energon."

The neutral expression I had on my face was replaced with guilt and sadness. It was true I must have consumed a great deal of Energon during my three recoveries in the past month. The Autobots could have deemed me dead or unresponsive as an excuse to save Energon, but instead they put the resources to save me.

"You ready Bee?" Raf ask his Autobot guardian.

"Of course bro, lets get going." Bee beeped and hummed who was already in his vehicle mode, engine revving. It seemed like Bee was the only one who was trying to mimic the vocabulary of the students that attend the school Miko, Raf go to. At some times I'm afraid they might learn some that they might not understand but are considered inappropriate.

"You two have fun." I answered sitting up from the berth the pain that once occupied most of my body was completely gone. Resolving an injury like that with human medicine would take months if not years, but with the chemical that Ratchet gave me my wound was taken care of in a matter of hours. It completely amazed me on how a few Earth elements that would be toxic to humans healed and repaired alien metal with ease.

"Hey Jack," Miko caught my attention, I turned my head toward her direction wondering what she wanted. "What does your vehicle mode look like?" She asked surprisingly calmly. I gave an innocent smirk and began shifting the different parts that made up my body to form the Porsche I scanned at Nellis Air Force base. Once my body finished shifting into the car Miko's eyes widened and a sinister smile slowly grew on her face.

"What are you thinking?" I cautiously asked, wondering what mastivious ideas were going in her head.

"Nothing..." She lied still with that wide smile on her face. "How fast can you go as that car?"

I hesitated to answer the question, or even try to find the answer to her question. "I don't know Miko, I haven't really tried going fast."

Miko slumped her shoulders, folded her arms and gave me the most disappointed look I have seen in my life. "Really dude, you're like this super sports car and you haven't even tried to break some speed limits?"

"I haven't been able to break any speed limits, I kind of was worried about getting shot at the base and that was the only time I was in vehicle mode." I defended myself even when knowing that it would be a lot harder to convince Miko.

Miko rolled her eyes at me while turning around and started to slowly walk back to the TV leaving me in the middle of the Autobot base in my car mode all alone. I transformed into my main mode, robot mode whatever you wish to call it. I looked around the room still amazed on the new perspective I had. I was so use to being a six foot high human teenager but now I get to see the world as a fifteen foot tall machine. Even though it did feel weird to see how far from the ground my eyes were. My vision hadn't really changed that much after my mutation, I didn't see the world in binary code, that I processed to interpret my surroundings, I saw in colors, hues, glows everything that I saw when I was a human, but now everything was more saturated, more picture perfect, and more beautiful. Blues, greens, reds, every single color that humans could see became more dark, more defined. I never really thought about how the Autobots or even the Decepticons saw how our planet looked from their point of view. Even though the Decepticons probably didn't care what the world looked like, they just saw a rock to conquer, to take with force not caring who they step on to get what they want.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the proximity alarm who's blaring howl was just as bad as I remembered. Instinctively I turned my head toward the Command monitor to see a blurry satellite feed of a white 1980s car approach the base's hidden entrance. Quickly the car was scanned, taking the license plate number, car model and owner. The blast doors disguised as the plateaus rocky face opened to let the vehicle enter the Autobot base. My eyes widened in joy as the image resolution become clearer and clearer, letting me recognize my mom's car entering the base.

Ecstatic I gave a quick second jog to where the tunnel where my mom entered turned into the Command Center. I stood there, anxiously waiting to see my mom, every second that passed felt like a week. The headlights from my mom's car started to shine on the tunnel's wall. Quickly after the white car of a middle age women who must have been having a hell of a month. The car screeched to a halt almost hitting my foot. The driver door popped open, and my mother began stepping out of the car. My mouth curved into a smile at seeing my mom.

"Jackson Darby, do you want me to go to the Emergency room?!" My mom started either a greeting or a lecture with a raised voice and figure pointed straight at my face. "Do you know how much stress you have put on me?"

"Hello to you too mom." I quietly greeted her and lowered down to my knee to try and make the conversation more intimate.

"I really hope you are proud of yourself, I haven't had any good sleep in weeks!" She kept on going on her lecture. "Everytime the phone rings I fear it's going to be Fowler telling me you've died!" She took a breath calming herself down, I saw this as my opportunity.

"I missed you mom." I offered my hand to her even though it dwarfed hers. Quickly she placed her hand in mine even though it was only the size of my palm, and the other hand cover her eyes as she began sobbing tears pouring from her eyes.

"I missed you too, my poor baby." Her words interrupted with exhales from her whimpers.

"It's okay, I'm here." I whispered to her trying to help her regain her composure.

She continued her crying for several minutes just holding onto my hand. In that time we were there; Optimus, Ratchet and Fowler returned to the base all of them giving me a simple nod of the head both respecting the moment my mom and I were having, and greeting me. Only Fowler gave me a look filled with heavy hearted sorrow. Fowler and the others who entered the base went straight to the Command Center and began discussing.

"Why did you even follow Arcee when she went in?" My mom questioned, "You shouldn't have risked your life fo-"

"For what mom? For my partner, someone who had risked her life countless times to save mine?" I interrupted her sentence with a bit of anger in my voice. There was a pause as she looked up at me staring at each other waiting for someone to restart the conversation.

"So you do love her." My mom whispered. My eyes widened, was it that obvious that I did? Quickly I broke eye contact and made quick glances around the room trying to ignore the gaze or the smile on her face. If anything I was glad that she didn't blurt it out, letting everyone nearby know. "She is very lucky." She whispered with a supportive smile on her face.

"No, I'm the lucky one." I replied softly. It was true, how would someone like me, someone who use to work at a god damn fast food restaurant is now sharing some of the strongest feelings a person (both human and cybertronian) could have with someone who has been my guardian for months.

"I wish the best for you, but knowing you two I don't think you need it." A smile snuck onto my face at hearing my mom's words.

The sound of two engines echoed through the tunnel entrance. Mom released my hand and I stood up turning my head toward the entrance. Both the green SUV and the blue sports motorcycle entered the Command Center. Arcee stopped next to me as Bulkhead went to the center of the large room. Arcee quickly stood up from her vehicle mode. Within a matter of seconds her arms were wrapped around me.

"Why hello." I said in surprise from the sudden gesture Arcee gave me. Quickly I returned the embrace pulling her close. "Sorry I scared you." I whispered in her ear knowing that I had probably scared her just like how I scared my mom.

"Guess I'm getting use to it." Arcee whispered back her voice quivering attempting to make a joke out of it, even though I could tell it didn't help. We released each other looking into each others eyes. So badly did I want my lips to meet hers, and I could tell she felt the same. Even though I wanted to kiss her so badly I wasn't willing to hurt Arcee's reputation. I didn't know how the others Autobots would react if they figure out our relationship.

"Jack, June, may you please come here." Ratchet called from the main console with Optimus and Fowler. I nodded and we both strolled to Ratchet. Each step I took my fear rose at what news Ratchet would bring us. Would he tell me; I would only have a few days to live, or would he tell me I lost the ability to change modes.

I looked to the little living area that Miko and Raf now used for entertainment to see Bulkhead watching that beat-'em-up robot movie with Miko, both of them getting into the action.

Mom and I stood next to Ratchet both of us trembling at what we might hear. Within a few seconds I felt a soft, gentle had placed on my back. Immediately I turned my head around to see Cee giving me a weak smile, her eyes staring at me probably sharing the same fear Mom and I were experiencing. I quickly turned my attention back to Ratchet who had moved to the monitor and began pulling up Medical documents that used words that were written in English however no practicing doctor could identify any of them.

"Well I guess this is a bit late, but better late than never. However as a responsible physician I have to give a medical rundown of what happened to your body two weeks ago." Ratchet began in a calm, monotone voice, releasing most of the fear I had built up. "Well first of all incase you've developed blindness your body has absorbed Energon turning you into a Cybertronian." I gave a slight chuckle as Ratchet stated the obvious. "The process of your body replacing your organic tissue with Cybertronian metal, and making you the size you are now was three days. The other four days was spent 'programing' your neural-net with your memories and basic skills like walking, talking, and everything you need to live. This also explains why you mimic the motion of human breathing. So your respiratory, digestive, neural and reproductive system are not part of your physiology"

Almost instantly Miko began laughing up a storm who must have heard Ratchet. "And what is so funny about that?" Ratchet answered to Miko's laughter obviously irritated.

"Jack lost his manhood!" The pigtailed Japanese girl started to laugh even harder at her own joke. My eyes widened in embarrassment, luckily for me the Autobots didn't seem to get the joke or see my face, neither did Raf. They just kept on staring at the convulsing teen. Agent Fowler simply hid his face in his hands shaking his head, my mom crossed her arms glaring at the pre-teen.

"Anyway, I mentioned earlier that your human heart survived, I do not know how that happened. However I do theorize that your heart was the reason you were put into Stasis lock. The heart now pumps Energon that is isolated from the rest of your circulatory system into your spark. That little bit of Energon was able to keep your spark pulsating for a short bit of time if Energon from the rest of the system failed to enter the spark. If we brought you back from the Air Force base a few minutes later," Ratchet paused for a second taking a slight breath "I doubt you would have survived." My eyes opened in horror that if I laid there any bit longer I would have died. Also I felt Arcee's hand move from my back to my right shoulder. "Well, the other thing with the Decepticon Arachnid should be self explanatory; you got stabbed in the abdomen, lost a good deal of Energon, and damage a lot of organs'." Ratchet finished his lecture with a sigh.

The group got quiet as we let the information sink in. I felt Arcee's hand massage my shoulder trying to both comfort me and reassure herself I was okay. The silence was broken with Fowler clearing his throat. Instantly I remember the look on his face when he enter the base. Again the anticipation of what was going to be said sank in.

"Jack, I know this is going to be a sensitive subject, I don't know how sensitive," Agent Fowler raised his voice trying to grab the groups attention. "We found information about your father," Again my eyes widened this time in dread. For years I have tried to forget about him, tried to remove the pain he gave me. Arcee's hand on my shoulder gave a slight squeeze. "We understand your father was Rick Darby...However recently we have discovered has changed his name." Agent Fowler gave a pause longer than the one Ratchet gave. "His name is now Silas." The room got so quiet, you could hear a pen drop. Anger and fury grew in my body as the information sank in. My mind went at a scramble as I began to go into shock. I looked abit to my right to see Arcee staring at me, giving me the most concerned look I she has given me. Her eyes seeing right through me, reading the emotions I was feeling. I looked down at my mom and saw confusion on her face, she had never heard that name before, and good thing too.

"You're telling me...the leader of MECH, the person who kidnapped Arcee, my mom and I for Arachnid's sick game, the person who has tried to kill all of you guys and use you for science projects...is my father." I growled in a low voice, only feeling hatred and anger. The pause Fowler gave me confirmed everything. Arcee brought me close wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I hid my face into her shoulder screaming out of rage, and confusion. Why would he do this to me, why did he target my family, why did he target my mom, what did I do to deserve him constantly ruin my life?

Arcee rubbed my back trying to sooth me, with no avail. "Jack it's okay... We'll get this all sorted out." Arcee repeated different lines trying to calm me down. She then brought her mouth to my ear. "I will hunt him down...Him and Airachnid will suffer." Her whispering voice suddenly going from soothing and calming to ice cold. The words that came out of her mouth didn't bring any comfort at all. Right now I didn't know what I wanted, what I needed. I just stood there screaming into her shoulder. Why did this hurt so much? Was it the fact that now I officially knew that my father hated me, didn't care that I died or even he wanted me dead?

I stopped my cries and lifted my head up from my partner's shoulder. I turned around seeing everyone's faces filled with sympathy. "I...I'm sorry..." I whispered only barely audible. "I...I'm going to go get some fresh air." Almost instantly I turned to face the tunnel that lead to the outside world. I rotated, shifted the parts on my body to form the Porsche. My rear wheels screeched as I accelerated out of the base. The blast doors opened and I was almost blinded by the Nevada sun. I felt the dirt and dust under my wheels as I drove to the road that lead to Jasper. I haven't seen the city I grew up in for more than a month now, I guess now was the time to see it again. I got on the road that lead to my home city. The Nevada desert flew by as I drove... only a little bit over the speed limit.

Seconds felt like hours as my mind constantly replayed Fowler tell us about my father, over, and over each time I grew more angry. Why did I deserve this? I always tried to be nice to people, be responsible, to be the least like my father as possible. Yet I am always cursed with him ruining my life, with him giving only me more scars over my heart.

The desert landscape was quickly replaced with small buildings, as I entered Jasper. I quickly remember how quiet the city was. Not a lot happened in Jasper, nothing seemed to change. In away, I missed that. I did sometimes miss the life I had before I met the Autobots, not because of the people who I had formed such strong friendships with but because of constantly knowing the strength and cruelty of the Decepticons, and they had their sights on Humanity.

The buildings I passed brought a sense of nostalgia, I passed K.O. drive through, I passed my high school, I drove by everything that had any sense of value to me didn't matter what kind. After a good hour or two just driving through the relatively small city of Jasper visiting and revisiting places from my childhood, I neglected to see my home, I didn't need to rekindle any unpleasant memories I had there, especially now.

The more I drove through Jasper, the more I realized it held more painful memories than I could have thought. Revisiting the good memories I had; me going to highschool, going to stores with friends, hell even working at K.O. drive through seemed to harm more than help as I realized more and more, I didn't want the life I have now. I wanted to live a regular teenage life, not be some fifteen foot tall alien robot.

I drove to the outskirts of Jasper, going to opposite direction of the Autobot base. I do remember one place I found when I ran away from home at the age of seven. Odds are people would find it strange that a seven year old would run from home, and in some respects I do agree. When my father, (or...Silas now) would come home in a drunken stupor he would yell, curse and then get to the point of beating either my mom or I...sometimes both. One day I couldn't take it I ran, I ran for god knows how long I ran. I fled to the desert ran off the road in hopes no one would find me, I approached a rock formation that appeared as nothing more, just tan colored rocks protruding from the ground from an ancient earthquake. When I got closer I noticed the thirty foot rocks curved in an almost perfect circle, with a gap that formed what looked like a bay, a bay with no water. The formation hid me from the view of the road keeping me safe from people who were looking for me. I hid in the safety of the stone's embrace cloaked from anyone looking for me. Even when my life was at it's darkest that place gave me peace, and isolation. Eventually I came out and returned home, only get get beaten and starved. I would constantly go back to cry my troubles away. There I was happy, there I was calm, there I felt like the world was made for me. It felt like that was placed there just to make life mean anything. The rocks were so beautiful, so majestic.

I drove toward my safe place, as eager as possible the sun beginning to set on the western horizon. The cool breeze of night starting to pick up and flow over my aerodynamic car body. I pulled off to the right side of the road heading straight into the heart of the desert, probably scaring the other drivers behind me. I again felt the dirt under my wheels, the grains of sand being kicked up and being tossed behind me. Shortly after turning off the road I noticed a blue sports motorcycle with a women that appeared to wear a leather jumpsuit riding the bike also pulling off the side of the road following me. Was she following me this entire time?

I entered the waterless bay, realizing I would still be able to go into my main mode and still be concealed from Humanity. Coming to that realization I stood up stretching my arms after the long drive. I looked around nothing had changed, every groove on the stone stayed the same. It would have seemed that time here had stopped and nothing ever changed. I heard Arcee's motor grow closer as she investigated me. I ignored the noise and approached the rock placing my hand on the course surface, instantly remember the quiet good times I had here. People talk about a happy place, a place they imagine that would make them calm and relaxed. I was lucky enough to have a place that was real, somewhere where I didn't have to make up. I even came here after meeting the Autobots, no doubt worrying them if I was captured by the Decepticons or not. The sound of a T-cog activating forced me to look over to Arcee who was looking intensively at me. A stale silence fell over us.

"I use to come here whenever he came home, sometimes I would ride my bike, most of the times I would run here." I told her trying to make the moment less awkward, turning toward her. "Here was the only place I could feel comfortable. Sometimes I would spend nights here and nothing bad would happen here."

"This is where you must have disappeared to, guess it makes sense." Again there was a long silence, Arcee still staring at me. "How did you even turn out to the Jack that I know?" Arcee whispered in complete awe, "You have been through so much at such a young age,but I never could have guessed that you dealt with that."

"I am who I am because I never, EVER want to be like the man who got my mom pregnant." I couldn't even call him my father anymore.

"Jack...I am so sorry... and for the record: Of what I know of that man," Arcee walked up to me and grabbed my hand, "you're nothing like him." I wrapped my arms around Cee pulling her close to me. She in return put her arms around my neck, placing her head on my shoulder. "I don't deserve someone like you." She whispered almost as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"You're the only good thing in my life Cee, I couldn't imagine not having you." I whispered in reply. A comfortable silence came between, as I held her tightly pressing her against my chest. I didn't know how to react properly to the situation, my mind was flooded with thoughts of revenge, violence and rage. Not even this place which had brought me peace, calmed me down in my time of need could bring me comfort. Hell not even Arcee could achieve such an accomplishment.

"Hey, Jack," Arcee whispered softly into my ear, "What are those?"

I turned around to what she was looking at, a bunch of shredded up paper that scattered the ground about ten feet away from us. We both approached the loosely placed paper, at this point even I didn't know what they were. Arcee bent down picking up one torn pieces and handing it to me. My body slumped at looking one of the torn photographs of a man in his late thirties, black hair. a profile similar to mine. Here I was staring at the face of my father, a man's face who I tried to forget for years. Arcee must have figured out who the man in that image was, it wasn't hard though as she placed her hand on my shoulder giving a gently squeeze. I couldn't believe how different he looked in the photos than how he looks now.

"Must have had surgery." I thought out loud putting pieces of this horrible cruel story together. I let go of the torn photo letting it fall to the ground. "Water under the bridge now."

"It's okay Jack, we are all here for you." Arcee answered back her voice sounded so caring, so kind. Her arms wrapped around my neck, our faces getting inches apart from each other. "I'm here for you...no matter what." I looked down to our feet hiding a smile of disbelief. I finally had someone who actually put me first, though she did love me even my mom put herself before me. I know it sounds selfish but my entire life I was always put on the backburner. I was someone who...I guess didn't deserved the time and attention of his peers. Now I had someone who did care enough for me that she had risked her own life to save mine...not something I'm going to forget anytime soon.

"Arcee...Arcee are you there?" Ratchet interrupted over Cee's radio.

"Yeah, I'm here Ratchet." Arcee replied very obviously annoyed and frustrated with the interruption, stepping back a couple of steps giving us a little bit of distance.

"Have you found Jack?" Ratchet, to my surprised asked. Were they calling Arcee to see if I was okay? Whenever they had radio calls they always jumped to the chase, and it was hard to believe that 'the chase' had to do with me.

"He's right here." Arcee was also surprised, raising an eyebrow.

Before Arcee could even finish, "You were told to contact us when you had found him Arcee." Ratchet howled over the radio.

The blue femme rolled her eyes getting more annoyed at the medic. "I just found him Ratchet, Is something wrong?" Arcee replied as if talking impatiently to a child.

"We need both of you to report to base immediately." There was a few second pause before Ratchet continued, "We have a situation." Arcee and I both looked at each other puzzled at what was going on. In fact every time base calls us we always get worried and puzzled.

"Be right there Ratchet." Arcee replied back ending the quick conversation. "Well you heard Ratchet, I guess we better get going." Arcee quickly turned attention back to me. "You alright?"

"Y...yeah." I lied thinking I could hide my thoughts. Arcee tilted her head to the side clearly not believing me. Not challenging me Arcee transformed into the cobalt motorcycle.

"You coming?" Arcee asked innocently. In response I also transformed into my Porsche. We both traveled back to base, speeding down the now quiet night streets of Jasper, not one police patrol in sight. Our shadows danced on the pavement as we passed street light after street light our metallic paint reflecting the buildings we passed. At night every shop closed for the night, every child put to bed. It was the one thing that never changed in my life, one thing that felt consistent.

We passed my high school, I could see the school; bully, jerk and asshole Vince breaking into the building. That was common for him to do; break into the school during the summer and mess with the teachers desk's and computer's. I was happy I didn't have to deal with him or anyone at that school anymore.

The buildings slowly began to disappear as we reentered the Nevada desert. Within minutes the road we were on ended and the plateau that hid the Autobot base started to pop up from the horizon. As the plateau got closer and closer my mind began racing for the second time today on what Ratchet wanted to call us about, hoping that the worst had passed, however it would be naive to believe it.

Arcee and I approached the side of the Plateau, the side of the rock began to split in half revealing a missile silo like tunnel that entered the Autobot base. The children and my mom were ordered to leave for the night. Bulkhead and Bumblebee must just have gotten back from dropping off Miko and Raf. Normally we were ordered to leave when there was classified information being discussed, sometimes after I came home I Arcee and the rest of the team wasn't seen or heard from for days.

How quickly did I realize that this room was intended to be a war room, everything was laid out so that the team could plan and discuss the war. The equipment (for human standards) was extremely technologically advanced with a cybertronian spin. I formed such good friendships with the Autobots this place never felt the tense and stressful feel of a military base.

Arcee and I approached the other members of Team Prime that were grouped next to the Command Center. Quickly exiting our vehicle forms Arcee and I joined the the group standing next to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Entering the conversation just as Agent Fowler began his report that he read from a piece of paper he was holding.

"About fifteen to an half an hour ago, the military has been alerted to an occupation of a large West Coast city."

"Decepticons?" Bulkhead quickly interrupted getting his mase out expressing his the U.S. Agent.

"Unclear, we haven't received any footage, and reports do not point toward the Decepticons. The reports describe multiple machines that look like Abrams tanks attached to three mechanical legs that stand around ten to twenty feet high with a main cannon that fires a round that is described as a 'laser powered shell'. Under the machine is a minigun that that has been used to against the civilians and police." Agent Fowler took a breath has he regathered himself, he was clearly having a hard time dealing with this. "These machines are able to topple skyscrapers within a matter of seconds. They are targeting civilians, leaving no survivors or prisoners. As of right now we do not have an estimated casualty count due to the fact that very little time has passed since the start of this attack. However it is believed out of a city three point eight million people, one million have been killed. I would also guess that if these people or things are not stopped they will spread to the rest of the West Coast in a matter of months." Agent Fowler finished reading.

"Sounds almost like 'War of the Worlds'." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Jack?" Agent Fowler asked curiously, not trying to get down my throat for interrupting but instead wondering if I had anything to bring to the table.

"It sounds like 'War of the Worlds' giant tripods destroying buildings and slaughtering people." I repeated, "This doesn't seem to be the Decepticon style, at least at this point. They have always used stealth the same way you guys do. Plus we haven't encountered a Decepticon that resembled what Agent Fowler described, at least to my knowledge." I stopped my brainstorming to giving myself a moment to recollect my thought when the most obvious question that hasn't been asked popped into my mind, "Wait, what city is this happening in?"

"L...Los Angeles" Agent Fowler answered slowly, obviously confused on why I would ask which city this invasion would be in. Something I find completely strange "Why?"

"This is sending a message to humanity. A message that whoever or whatever they are, have this technology to destroy and conquer us. I 'mean why would they attack a city of that size?" I replied giving my only logical theory I could think of. "They targeted a huge city, the entertainment capital of the world to be specific just let reveal themselves." Everyone remained quiet as my theory sank in.

"Well there is only one way to be certain to find out who is responsible for this act of terror and violence, and what is their motives." Optimus spoke up looking at everyone in the group. "We are going to need to go to this city and investigate. These might not be Decepticons but the threat seems too great and powerful for the Military to deal with."

Agent Fowler quickly began nodding in agreement. It was hard to say no to Prime in the first place, let alone when a city is under attack. "I wasn't going to ask you to go in but if you Bots are offering, I would be more than thankful if you could go in." Fowler gave a sigh of relief .

Arcee leaned toward me and began whispering to me. "I didn't know we were offering, more that we would be ordered to go in." I just replied to Arcee's comment with a smirk. I quickly noticed Fowler look at me, I could see the gears turning into his head as he kept staring at me.

"Prime" Fowler finally spoke up getting Optimus' attention, "I do have one request."

"And what would that be Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked curiously.

"I request Jack goes on this mission." My eyes widened at Fowler's request. What on Earth gave Fowler the idea that I should go into a battlefield, where there is the risk of dying when I have no military training?

"Agent Fowler..." Arcee stepped in coldly warning him, "You can't be serious."

"I am Arcee, Jack is the only one that can give Aerial support." Fowler countered elaborating on his request.

"I have never flown once, how am I suppose to help give aerial support when I am trying to figure everything out?" I asked, I would be willing to help the Bots with this. After all even though I may not be the same race as humans, I still considered them my people. After all, I do have a human heart.

"You won't need to figure it out Jack," Ratchet spoke in giving his expert advice, "When a cybertronian trans-scans a vehicle their neural net figures out how to opperate the vehicle within a matter of seconds. So all you need to do is simply transform and you will be able to fly."

"Optimus, I know Jack is a new member to the Team," I raised my eyebrow at this comment. I always saw myself and the two other children apart of Team Prime. We always tried to help the Bots against the Decepticons or whatever. "However I feel that in this situation he will be able to scout and get a sense of what is going on."

"Fowler, I appreciate the request." Optimus interpreted Fowler, I was so expecting him to shoot down Fowlers idea. "Jack might not have the experience as the rest of us but I do have faith he can handle the role."

"WHAT!?" Arcee yelled making me and everyone duck and panic for a second, "OPTIMUS YOU CAN NOT LET HIM GO!" I stared at Arcee with widened horrified eyes as she kept on screaming. "HE ALMOST DIED AT A MILITARY BASE, HE WILL DIE IN A WARZONE!"

"Arcee..." Optimus spoke softly trying to calm down the raging femme.

"No Optimus, I will not let him get hurt!" Arcee stopped yelled but her voice still sent a chill down my spine.

"Arcee, I understand and I respect if that is how you feel, but I am afraid that it is Jack's decision to make." Optimus looked over to me.

I stood there speechless trying to decide what I wanted to do. On one hand I saw Arcee's point; if I went to L.A. I there is the strong possibility I would die and I couldn't imagine what kind of pain that Cee would feel. On other hand; I could aid the Autobots with Air support, and plus my people were under attack by not just the Decepticons but now this unknown threat.

"Optimus, if there is anyway I can help, I'm willing to do it" I replied.

"Jack..." Arcee whispered to me failing at hiding the fear in her voice.

I turned my entire body to face Cee I looked into her eyes and all I saw was fear, anxiety and turmoil. Thoughts of Tailgate and Cliffjumper must have been running through her mind, fears of me sharing their fate.

"Arcee, these are my people who are getting killed out there. If these were your people wouldn't you want to defend them?" I remained eye contact proving to Arcee that she isn't going to change my mind.

"I hope I don't need to remind you that innocent civilians are dying every second we stand here, doing nothing." Fowler spoke up obviously frustrated and stressed. I turned facing the group again as Optimus began informing us on the plan.

"Sense the streets of Los Angeles are small and many, I am having only two members of the team and those two will be: Jack and Arcee." Arcee and I locked eyes for a quick second. I knew that the moment we were away from the base, oh man the lecture I was going to get. "The first thing you will do is identify and give details these war machines. Second use lethal tactics to neutralize the city so that the military and local law enforcements can begin organizing rescue parties and safety zones for evacuation."

Ratchet began entering the coordinates into the ground bridge control console. The ground bridge tunnel began coming to life, lighting up as a green portal formed inside the base. Arcee and I walked to the active ground bridge I looked over at Cee who was checking her weapons, switching between her hand cannons and wrist blades. I also took this opportunity to activate my facemask, the cyan blue HUD popped up as my body began turning on my weapon systems. When the weapon systems were turned on and ready I began activating my gatling guns on both arms. I spun the six barreled machine gun making sure they were fireable quickly retracting them to power up the missile launchers which were also ready to go.

"Ready." Both Arcee and I said in unison after our weapon checks.

"I have put you a few miles North away from where the action is, this should give you two the element of surprise." Ratchet called out before we entered the ground bridge.

"Jack." I turned around to Agent Fowler calling me, "Make these guys pay for what they've done." I nodded in response. I took a breath before Arcee and I stepped through the Vortex.

Within a matter of seconds my partner and I were standing in a deserted intersection near 101 Freeway. Surrounded by small homes and low trees of a subdivision I looked toward the large city to see buildings on fire and skyscrapers crumbling violently to the ground. Towers of smoke rose toward the sky blocking out the sun. Sense Ratchet put us far away from the city I couldn't see any of the machines that were destroying the city, but it was easy to see they were here. However in the distance I could hear their cannons fire against the buildings as explosions erupted from the city only to be followed by screaming of panicked citizens. I smelt the horrid smell of gunpowder and burnt flesh that made the air musty and uncomfortable. I gagged at the smell as I realized where it originated from. I looked on the ground as a layer of white ash began to settle on the asphalt even this far away from downtown where all the destruction happened. Nothing can prepare you for war itself, the sound, the smell, the fear. Death is ugly.

"Here is the plan Jack." Arcee finally spoke up after a minute or two of letting the horrible setting sink in. Her voice now cold and calculating, something I wasn't fully use to. "You will fly in above the building hopefully that will be out of their firing range. You will see what on Earth these things are and what they are doing. I'm going to wait here until you give the word. If I don't hear from you within an hour I'm coming to get get you." I simply reply to Arcee with a small nod staring into space, it was hard to know what was going on over there. These people didn't deserve death, not at all. Her face soften and she grabbed my hands with hers. "Jack, I know exactly how you are feeling, but I need you to pull together after all you did offer to help."

Cee was right, I did offer to help and she did need me right now. Without another thought the wings on my back unfolded, my legs and arms tucked up next to my torso as I transformed into the white F-22 Raptor with red stripes on the wings and tail fins. The thrusters that were once on my back engaged with a loud crack. I accelerated toward the flaming city. The HUD display changed to the common heads up display for airplanes, showing the altitude, speed, compass, and angle. The sound of the afterburners was unbelievable loud, the constant thrust that was produced to keep me in the air sounded like it was destroying the air around me. Feeling the wind being sliced in half by my winds as I flew at over 2,000 Kilometers per hour. Within a matter of seconds I was flying above the city skyscrapers seeing the debris that littered the streets below. Cars were abandoned and some of them only the chassis only remained. Paper flew through the air as the wind picked them up. Pieces of shattered glass, and concrete covered the roads, making them unusable. I wasn't able to see any survivors in the streets or in the buildings. Instead every other street a single tripod scanned each building looking for new victims. This pattern of, one tripod, then no hostiles repeated throughout the city. I only hope they were able to get out safely.

Quickly I got a good look at one of the war machines that were devastating the city below. The reports were right, the machine did look like a Abrams tank without the tank treads instead two legs attached to the sides of machine and one leg attached to the back. The leg structure looked like chicken's or a horse's back legs how they had the extra joint. Their feet had four claw like toes in the front and one claw on the back. Each time a leg was planted on the ground with a loud thump the five claws dug into the asphalt then retracing themselves from the ground as the leg was lifted. The machines weren't able to walk at a fast pace, however due to their size there were able to make a lot of ground. The main cannon was very much like a Abrams cannon, except the end of the barrel glowed blue. Their paint job was a solid dark grey with no decorations at all. I took a closer look to the side of a machine where I was able to see white bold marks. I was completely shocked when I saw the marks I saw were actually four letters, M.E.C.H.

"Arcee..." I got on the radio, my voice quaking barely coming out. "It's M.E.C.H." There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, I waited for a reply as I kept fly above the city watching these machines as they opened fire on more civilians and buildings, each shot making my heart sink. "Arcee?"

"Jack get back here." Her voice wrecked of fear. "Get back here now!" I complied without a complaint and began turning around, only to hear cannon fire below me. Not much to my surprise the M.E.C.H machines began opening fire, their shells exploding into blue flack under me. Each time a cannon fired I felt myself shake from the massive concussion that they produced. Thankfully Arcee was right and their weapons couldn't fire much above the skyscrapers of L.A. However the oncoming flack from the cannons inspired me to raise my altitude, just to be safe.

In less than two minutes I returned to Arcee's location having a clumsy landing as I almost plowed down a single story building. As I recovered from my embarrassing landing I heard Arcee transform from her bike form quickly walking toward me.

"Arcee to base, We have confirmation on who is responsible for this attack." Arcee talked quickly over the radio, her cyan eyes darting around as if she was looking out for something.

"Oh Lady liberty!"A very annoyed, and agitated Agent Fowler responded rudely to Arcee. "Who?! Spill it out!"

"M.E.C.H." Arcee replied, ignoring Agent Fowler's tone. There was no way to describe the tension that was felt after Arcee said that horrible name. Agent Fowler and the other Autobots remained silent, not even confirming that they heard Arcee. I had no clue why Arcee was so nervous. I had never ever seen her so up tight, during these kind of situations where our lives were in danger she as always calm and collect. This was nothing like her to be stressed.

"Arcee, it is important that you and Jack hold out until the United States Military can arrive and neutralize the city. This means weakening the M.E.C.H unit's numbers." Optimus' stern voice came from Cee's radio.

"Sir, I recommend Jack return to base." Arcee spoke quietly giving me a quick glance.

"Cee?" I whispered my voice quivering, I was hurt actually. She didn't want me to help her? She didn't want me to be with her?

"Optimus, if this is M.E.C.H odds are they know our exact location right now, they probably detected our Ground Bridge." Arcee elaborated her idea to Optimus, each word made me feel the lack of confidence she had in my ability to do this. "They began opening fire to Jack the moment they saw him because they probably read his energon signature." I guess it was easy to see the flack exploding in the sky. "If they have any doubt on if Jack is a cybertronian, all Jack has to do is fire one shot and they know who is involved."

"Hey Cee, same thing goes for you." I harshly replied. This made Arcee to lock eyes with me while giving me a stressed look.

"One moment Optimus, please." Arcee coldly said, her patience thinning.

"Why are you doing this to me Arcee?" I kept my tone, keeping the intense eye contact.

"You aren't trained to handle situations like this. You are going to get hurt and worse. I won't be put through that again, and I won't let you be put through that." Arcee mimicked my tone, staring at me with angry yet somewhat caring eyes. "Do I have to remind you what happened at the Air Force base?"

"No you don't, but god dammit Arcee do I need to remind YOU who is incharge of M.E.C.H?." Arcee's face softened, I'm not going to lie I'm surprised that saying that even worked on calming at her down. "Arcee I'm the bastard child of a murder of a million people! I need to stop them, I need to stop my father. I need to do this Arcee."

Arcee didn't respond, all she did was blankly stare at me with a shocked look on her face. We kept our eye contact, and for once in the time I have met Arcee I felt that I would win an argument with her. She always got to win the arguments when she would bring up Cliffjumper or Tailgate, telling me she didn't want me to follow their steps. After that I would eject from the conflict, but if she brings it up this time, it won't work. Now I have a personal reason to say here, one so large that her telling me she is worried about me dying it wouldn't work.

"Jack, I can't lose you. I know I keep on saying and saying it, but I really can't." Arcee finally spoke up her voice soft and weak. She lowered her eyes to stare at the ground. "But I guess I understand why you want to be here. No matter how much I don't like it, I guess you're staying." I was shocked on how quickly Arcee changed her mind. "Damnit Jack..." Arcee whispered bringing her hands to her face. "Why did I ever meet you?"

My eyes widened at her harsh words, it felt like my heart stopped and then she stabbed me in it with a knife. My mind raced with questions; What did she mean by that, did she mean it, how long has she felt this way, is this when Arcee begins to brush me aside just like everyone else I love, or did Arcee even love me? The questions I didn't need right now. All I knew is that hurt, oh god did that hurt. Arguably that hurt more than my dad refusing to take care of me. Right now I have been a sensitive mess, I had to deal the news about my father, to deal with on of my cities being destroyed and now with what Arcee said.I don't know if it was a good thing that Arcee couldn't see my face thanks to this face guard.

"Arcee, what is the situation over there?" Optimus' voice came back from Arcee's radio.

"We are about to move out Optimus, we're alright here." Arcee replied regaining her composure. She straightened up acting all casual all of a sudden, clearly not realizing I heard what she said and that I took it to heart. "Okay, I guess we are going to head downtown and see how hard it is take down one of these M.E.C.H machines." She ordered as she faced the burning city that was falling apart.

In response I transform into my car mode without a word and accelerated toward L.A. leaving Arcee behind. I wondered how I was going to travel through the city in this vehicle mode as I remember the streets being completely unusable, Arcee however won't have an issue since she picked such a maneuverable vehicle. However we successfully managed to navigate into downtown. I looked in my rearview mirrors to for me to see her following me about a few blocks behind me, quickly getting closer and closer. I didn't change my speed letting her catch up to me. The streets quickly became filled with more and more debris from the buildings that were falling apart.

Suddenly behind Arcee and I a M.E.C.H. cannon shell hit a building to our left, and exploding behind us launching Arcee into the air about six feet off the ground and lifting me off my back wheels. Arcee transformed in mid air landing on her feet. I also managed to get to my feet as I slid across the asphalt to a stop, my ears still ringing caused by the massive concussion that shook the entire city block causing loose glass panels to fall and shatter on the ground. Both Arcee and I turning our attention to M.E.C.H. war machine that was targeting us. Arcee readied her blasters taking aim at the walking tank. I just crossed my arms staring at the machine.

"Hands were I can see them Bots!" A male voice, maybe around twenty-five or thirty came from the tripod.

"Oh really?" I taunted, taking step by step closer to the asshole in that glorified piece of junk.

"Jack?!" Arcee asked under her breath, teeth clenched. I ignored her and kept walking forward.

"You think that gun could actually take one of us out? I mean it was probably made for melting steel and metal. Steel and metal used in buildings. What makes you think that that can do a scratch to us?" I bluffed hoping the pilot would explain the specs of that thing.

"We developed these Walkers based of Cybertronian technology. Energon based projectiles, with thick armor that your weapons can't penetrate. This could rip you apart with one shot." The pilot boasted about their technology not noticing how close I was getting. I was almost at arms reach to the barrel of the tank. "Now Humanity has way to fight off you alien invaders."

"We'll see about that." I whispered under my breath as I grabbed the barrel with my left hand. Before whoever was piloting that thing had time to react I snapped the mechanism that rotated the turret with a loud metallic crack. The sound of grinding gears and clanging metal could be heard inside the hull. I grabbed the barrel with both hands and bent the metal upwards removing any opportunity to fire a shot.

It would seem that M.E.C.H. designed their machines that whatever computer controlled the leg mechanics would be put inside in the turret, instead of next to the legs. As I snapped the turret almost loose from the main body the legs went completely dead. I released my grip on the barrel letting the machine fall to the ground making a loud crash when it met the concrete. I stood over the fallen invader, watching as a hatch from the top of tripod and the pilot crawled out of the cockpit. The man wore a black leather jumpsuit with a helmet the covered his face. His moans of pain and wimpish crawl made it appear that his arm was broken from the fall, that would be the least of his worries.

I stopped my foot on the ground getting his attention. He began to cower under me, he began to cry and sob nothing but gibberish. "Pathetic." I spit.

"P...P...Pl..Please..do...don't hur...hurt me!" He begged. "Y...Y...You're an Autobot...You don't hurt Humans!"

"Do you see an Autobot Insignia on me punk?" Did he think that Cybertronians were born into either Autobot or the Decepticons? I never had the chance to have my insignia welded on.

"Y...you're with her!" He pointed at Cee who was standing in complete shock her hands over her mouth just staring at me in horror.

"Where is Silas." I got straight to the point, not wanting to deal with his crap.

"I...I don't know!"

"How the hell do you not know?" I yelled at the wounded pilot.

"I never met him! I only heard him though encrypted coms." Still whimpering the pilot looked at Arcee. "D...Don't let him kill me!" By the sounds of his voice anyone could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"I won't kill you," I replied to his pleads for life. I raised my foot and stomped the walker causing some internal fires that would soon explode, killing this M.E.C.H. pilot. "but that doesn't mean I will help you." Without another word I turned away from both the man and Arcee, and began walking away.

The sounds of metallic footsteps stopping on the ground came up behind me. Figuring it was Arcee I transformed into my car mode and sped away from the man I left to die. He sounded like these machines would be used to help Humanity, yet here he was destroying decades of our culture. It sounded like M.E.C.H. was about to have Earth follow down the same path Cybertron did. A path of constant civil war, only to leave a planet dead and cold.

Arcee and I continued to drive into the downtown part of L.A. Within two minutes of leaving that M.E.C.H. pilot an explosion louder than any other M.E.C.H. weapon erupted from where last that pilot. The fire I caused must have ignited all the ammunition that the tank had onboard.

"Jack?" Arcee kindly asked, no doubt wondering why I did what I did back there.

"What?" I replied coldly still pondering, upset, I don't know at her comment about not wanting to have met me.

"I'm worried about you, everything alright?" Arcee kept her soft, caring tone. It was nice to know she at least worried about me.

"I'm fine Cee." I also kept my tone. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to tell her how hurt I am know that my race is going down the same path theirs did. I didn't want to fully tell her how much of a monster I felt, I was a offspring of a murder of a million people.

We kept on driving for around an hour or so, every ten minutes informing base of our situation. Arcee decided not to tell Optimus of the M.E.C.H. pilot's 'mechanical failures' that cost him his life. We didn't find any more M.E.C.H. tripods, law enforcement or citizens. It felt like Arcee and I were the only ones in a city of three million. The farther we traveled downtown the worse and worse the skyscrapers were, some were tilting on others, some were completely leveled their debris scattered all over. Fires were the only thing that moved in the city, there was no paper being blown in wind. In the distance I heard the sounds of Helicopter blades cutting the air in the distance. First I thought it was the Military coming in to evacuate any remaining civilians here, if there were any. Within a few seconds I realized it was only one, single helicopter, a helicopter that I would not forget.

What was she doing here? What would Airachnid travel here? It didn't matter, I would take care of two birds with one stone. I would stop M.E.C.H. which meant ending my Father, and also have some payback against Airachnid for crippling and almost killing me two weeks ago.

Without a second thought I shifted from my Porsche to the F-22, panels and different sections from the car's body moved and shifted to unfold the wings and reveal the engines. Once I was sucessfully in the air the car was fully replaced with the jet. I quickly accelerated toward Airachnid hopefully able to intercept and surprise her.

"JACK! DON'T!" I heard Arcee scream before I rose above the buildings, again I ignored her pleas.

I flew as fast I could toward the ex-Con, wanting so bad to end her, she caused me and so many others so much pain both emotionally and physically my only desire was to hear her screams, to hear her finally beg for mercy and to deny it to her. The feeling of the wind blowing against my frame only made the desire grow, cause every second I knew I was getting closer to hearing that scream. After I rose above the ash and dust filled clouds the sun grew bright and the sky a glowing blue, today would be a good day to get revenge.

I got eyes on Airachnid in the distance about maybe one hundred miles away and began locking my missles onto her. I hope she prepares to breathe her last breath! Before I could get a target lock I saw a purple light flash from Airachnid. With no time to react I felt numb everywhere, I wasn't able to keep control of my speed or altitude and began hurtling toward the ground. I was forced against my will into my main form free fall from about 10,000 feet. The ground began getting closer and closer, it felt that falling from this height I would definitely be killed.

I was too busy looking at the ground to notice the skyscrapers as I slammed into one, completely cutting the 777 tower in half sounds of glass breaking, concrete being ripped apart, and steel being bent and snapped. I hit the ground on my back so hard that I quickly was bounced up back into the air even if it was only a few feet. Once I was finally on the ground I skid across a street my limbs tore the lower levels of buildings.

I finally came to a stop, and oh my god was everything was in pain, I couldn't move my arms, or my legs. It felt like every part of my part was about to fall apart. I looked up to the ash cloud that was covering the city, god I was such a fool thinking I could take her on. I was such a fool on thinking I could stop M.E.C.H. Oh I was complete fool to think that Arcee regretting meeting me. This time... this time I probably wasn't going to make it out alive. Arcee was right, I wasn't ready to handle this. Everything I have done has put myself but more importantly Arcee in danger. I tried to get up only to have every gear, piston and joint scream in refusal. Now, I was waiting to die. I retracted my faceguard, at this point it would be useless.

I painfully turned my head to the right grunting as my neck tight, an abandoned concrete building barely stood fifteen feet away, a hole in the lower wall facing the street. It was a small about two story building, nothing compared to the size of the once towering skyscrapers. It had a business sign above what was once the entrance door, however the words were covered in dirt and the sign ripped I wasn't able to read it. From within the hole in the wall I noticed some movement I couldn't tell what it was. It took about ten seconds before I saw a bald caucasian man around the age forty to peer his head out in the open, his face was covered with dried blood and dirt. Fear emanated from his face, his widened eyes analyzed my fallen form. His fear was completely understandable, here was a giant fifteen foot tall sentient robot that recently fell from the sky staring back at him. He conjured the bravery to come out into the open to face me, his body shaking. Following him was a blond hair woman also streaked with blood and dirt, she looked like the man's wife. Both of them were mesmerized by my presence.

"Mommy what is it?" A young female voice about the age of six or seven came from behind the older woman.

"Stay there Rebecca!" The wife ordered the child, obviously trying to protect her. Not listening to her mom the long blonde hair child ran out in front of her mother. Instantly she stopped sharing the same reaction her parents also had. I began to wonder why they weren't running away, they somehow survived the M.E.C.H. attack, for all they know I could also be plotting to kill them even though that was far away from the truth. After a few minutes of awkward silence the sound of Airachnid's Helicopter blades could be heard getting close.

"R...RUN!" I tried to yell and warn the family, but only quiet breaths escaped my mouth. The sound of a T-cog came from above me. I looked up at the source only to get a quick glance of a falling figure before I felt two tons of metal land on my stomach. I screamed in agony as my already aching gut was slammed down into the pavement by Airachnid's feet.

"Well...Well...Well. Hello there Jack." Airachnid taunted. I looked at her, her hands on her hips seductively. Her eyes gave me the most satisfied look ever, a smirk on her face make my metallic skin crawl. "I'm surprised we would be meeting again. How is Arcee? Did she get scrapped yet?"

"Fu...Scrap you!" I watched my tongue remembering there was a child nearby, but my words still filled with venom.

"Ohh Jack. Still a fighter. I'm actually happy you're still alive here." She cooed still being sickly seductive that made me feel very disturbed.

To my right I heard some footsteps running toward me and the ex-Con that pinned me down. I quickly turned my head to see the six year old run out of the destroyed building. She stared up at the black and purple towering cybertronian, her legs shaking and fist clenched. Her parents wanted to run out and grab their child, but were in more shock about the situation they were in.

"L...Leave him alone!" The child yelled at Airachnid. I was stunned at how this girl risked her life to save mine. She didn't know what I was, she didn't know anything about me.

"Awwwww, Jack look at this you have a cheerleader." Airachnid giggled at the little girl. I heard the sound of Airachnid's blaster being charged up.

"RUN!" This time I successfully yelled at the girl. The girl quickly looked at me her eyes widened. Before I could warn her again, the air shattering sound of Airachnid's blaster erupted. Within an instant the girl was gone. The flesh melted from her body the only thing remained was the girls bones that fell to the ground. Just like that...this child...this innocent child that probably had the most ambitious dreams on what to do with her life... was gone.

"REBECCA!" The older women screeched as her child was ruthlessly murdered in front of her eyes. Before she ran out to her child's remains the man grabbed her around the waist. The screams and cries filled the city block. Rage began to fester in every part of me, I switched my left hand into a missile launcher, without thinking I aimed at Airachnid's head. She counter attacked by kicking my arm to my side with a foot.

She stood on my foot and before I could scream Airachnid crushed my forearm with a metallic crunch, live Energon spewing everywhere. A bloodshot scream forced its way out of my mouth as I felt my forearm getting almost stomped in half. My vision blurred and my hearing went away as my body went into shock. I felt like another of one Airachnid's playthings. I today it felt like I hit a new kind of rock bottom. I closed my eyes leaning my head back, ready to give up on this world. Before today, I had very little regrets, the only thing I did regret is that I didn't say Arcee I loved her just one more time. I just wished I was able to see her one more time, and would it be too much to ask that if I were to die, I would want to die in her arms one of the few places I was at peace.

Suddenly I felt Airachnid grab my face and lift me up to my feet in front of her her arm went around my neck, refusing me to escape. My eyes sprung open to have them lay on Arcee. She had blasters aimed at Airachnid, which I quickly found out they were aimed at me as I realized I was a body shield. I managed to look at my damaged arm, only a few parts held my forearm together, my hand dangled freely. Arcee held a stern look on her face, I felt so bad. I was putting her in the same position I did at Nellis Air Force Base.

"Arcee, can you believed he made it!" Airachnid taunted Arcee whose facial reaction had not change. "I hope you two got to know each other, cause he's mine now. And I plan to make every second count." At hearing these words I began to thrash in her arms trying desperately to leave her grasp.

"Let him go Airachnid!" Arcee replied coldly her voice filled with authority. Her blasters still fixed on us. I winched as Airachnid tightened her grip around my neck. I wondered if Arcee was really going to shoot, or if she was just bluffing.

"Oh Arcee, what are you going to do? Shoot me? Shooting means shooting your precises Jack." Airachnid cooed as she started backing up. Right now Arcee and I were out of options, she couldn't shoot Airachnid without shooting me, and I was in too much pain to escape.

"A...Arcee, get out of here, please." I groaned hoping this time someone would listen.

"I'm not leaving without you Jack, and I will be damned to let you go with Airachnid!" I wasn't surprised by Arcee's response, and I can't say I blame her.

"Airachnid to Nemesis." Airachnid began talking to what seemed like nobody as she kept dragging me away from Arcee. I did everything I could to escape, but every movement I did was limited by the feeling of every joint in my body screaming at me. A grizzly voice came from a radio Airachnid had. "I require a bridge." The voice seemed to comply her request as a ground bridge opened behind Airachnid and I. I guess Airachnid re-joined the Decepticons when I have been out.

"JACK!" Arcee yelled and began approaching us.

"Nahahaha." Airachnid warned Arcee by bringing her free palm to the back of my head and began priming her blaster stopping Arcee in her tracks. This point fear began to appear on her face, she was going to lose me again.

"No...NO!" I yelled, praying to every god out there that Airachnid would release me, let me go and never enter my life again!

The humming of the ground bridge grew closer, and closer. Ever small step Airachnid forced me to take I felt my heart sink, more, and more. I looked Arcee, I saw the loneliness and fear all over her. The worst part about this is that I caused these emotions she was feeling. If I had stayed at base this wouldn't have happened.

"Well Arcee, this time I won't kill your partner, for once. I'm just going to have some fun with him. I might return him, I might not." Airachnid bragged, she was very proud at what she was doing. "I'll see you around. Jack...not so much."

"ARCEE! I'M SORRY!" I yelled before I was forced to enter the Decepticon ground bridge without a reply, before I entered the doorway to the end of my life. A life that gave me very little, a life that gave me so much pain, but of all the horrible things it gave me; it gave me Arcee. Knowing that she entered my life even for the small amount of time, gave me a small bit of happiness to carry to my death. "I'm so sorry."

-Authors notes-

OH NO! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE REUPLOAD! I accidently posted a older version of the story with a really confusing ending that I did as an experiment to see if it worked and it didn't, I am sorry and I hope that this ACTUAL ending is better. Forgive me for the confusion?

Well here is the end of this story, and if you are wondering why I'm ending this story it's because I'm not really ending this story arche. Jack's story WILL be continued! News will be posted in the next couple days about the continuation of this story on my Deviant Art page: DERPleader. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out on my Deviant Art page for news on the story! Thank you and happy reading!


End file.
